


INFERNO

by SleepyeyedWanderer, VeeSlava



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Humor, Insane Characters, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Mysticism, Psychological Torture, Romance, Science Fiction, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyeyedWanderer/pseuds/SleepyeyedWanderer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeSlava/pseuds/VeeSlava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca me consideré un ser demasiado espiritual. La vida era como era: sin sucesos sin respuesta, sin historias ilógicas, ni personajes siniestros asechando en las esquinas de una ciudad que jamás dormía. Hasta que brillando en la oscuridad mientras me enfrentaba al miedo como nunca antes lo había vivido vi las llamas en sus ojos, no eran rojas, no amenazaban con destruirme pero ardían como estaba segura sólo el infierno podía hacerlo y sin lógica ni sentido, sin importarme siquiera que estaba a punto de morir, el único pensamiento que cruzó por mi cabza fue que deseaba arder en ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pesadillas En La Oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer longfic! bueno gente espero que les guste, planeo actualizar todos los jueves, esta historia es especial para mi porque fue de las primeras que escribí y evolucionó de una manera que nunca pensé que pasaría. Gracias a mi beta y coautor en esta historia Sleepy, este fic no sería lo mismo sin tus ideas geniales y tus consejos... ahora a leer!

Actualidad

Ciudad de Nueva York

 

El frío del invernal de la ciudad de nueva York hacia que caminar por las calles se volviera incomodo para la mayoría de las personas, pero no para mi, yo disfrutaba del aire helado en mis mejillas, además era un excusa perfecta para llevar un lindo abrigo y botas, todo fuera por lucir bien en la selva de asfalto a la última moda como neoyorkino que se respete.

 

Mis pasos me llevaron a un parque que quedaba cerca de mi casa, ahora que tenía un par de días libres del instituto me la pasaba vagando por las calles, era uno de mis placeres secretos y me permitía pensar. El sentir el aire helado golpeándome el rostro, alborotándome el cabello, el olor a humedad y hielo a mi alrededor, el hermoso paisaje de una de las ciudades más cosmopolitas del mundo, simplemente delicioso. La escena que sabía me esperaba casi religiosamente al llegar a casa me mantenía afuera, dejando que mis pies caminaran por donde desearan a lo largo de la gran manzana; mis padres se habían separado hace casi dos años y eso en lugar de mejorar las constantes peleas que había en casa, estas se vieron redobladas, poco faltaba para que terminaran discutiendo por el aire en común que respiraban, sumándole a eso la actitud rebelde, malcriada y a instantes depresiva que había tomado mi hermano menor ante la situación estar en casa solo podía compararse a estar en una guerra; yo particularmente prefería la paz y el silencio.

 

Mi teléfono vibro en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros oscuros, lo saque para ver un mensaje de mi mejor amiga en la pantalla

“amigaaa estoy en la cafetería súper mona del otro día tienes que venir o yo traeré tu trasero hasta aquí att: Raven”

 

Escribí una respuesta rápida y me dirigí al centro de la ciudad donde estaba la cafetería vintage de la que mi amiga se había enamorado. Llegué en pocos minutos y abrí la puerta del local entrando al calido ambiente, no tarde en encontrar a quien buscaba en la barra de la cafetería y levantó una mano para saludarme con una brillante sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes.

 

Mi mejor amiga desde el jardín infantil, Raven Smith. Era de estatura media, piel morena, de esas que dan la sensación de un eterno bronceado perfecto, sonrisa marca Colgate, ojos negros con pestañas espesas, cabello largo y oscuro. Tenía un par de kilitos por encima dándole aspecto de estar “rellenita” pero ella siempre encontraba la forma de exagerar con ello. Me aproximé a su lado cuando noté que vestía con ropa de hacer ejercicio, una de sus grandes obsesiones así como las ultimas dietas del mercado, eso solo significaba una cosa… venía del gimnasio.

 

-¡Viniste!

 

-Bueno aquí estoy ¿no? 

 

-No sabes lo que me pasó- exclamó comenzando a mover las manos, tenía una gran cantidad de gestos para relatar al pie de la letra con pelos y señales cualquiera que fuera el chisme del día - yo estaba en el gimnasio toda sudada como es obvio y apareció un chico taaan guapo

 

-¿El del otro día?- pregunté sentándome a su lado. El chico que atendía la barra se acerco con una sonrisa amable que no dude en responder, siempre fui de sonrisas fáciles, pedí un café con leche caramelo y crema batida, mientras giraba el rostro para prestarle atención nuevamente a la morena.

 

-¡Si! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Tenía semanas que no aparecía ya pensaba que no lo volvería a ver, ¿pero es que porque tiene que aparecer en los peores momentos? ni siquiera había pensado en lavarme el cabello porque juraba que él no iba a estar ahí, pero ahí estaba después de semanas y yo del asco ¿debería ir maquillada la próxima vez para que Josh lo vea?

 

-¿Ya le hablaste? ¿Se llama Josh?- dije impresionada normalmente Raven era más bien del tipo tímida de chica, no de esas que se le acercaban a guapos desconocidos con facilidad – y creo que el maquillaje sería demasiado obvio.

 

-¡Claro que no! no estaba presentable, pero tiene cara de Josh así que hasta que lo conozca se queda Josh- dijo dándole un sorbo a su chocolate caliente mientras yo negaba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios- ahora háblame de ti que paso con ese chico… ¿Erick no? Se veía muerto de ganas por ti en la reunión del jueves pasado.

 

-No paso nada interesante- dije tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, quería olvidar la noche del jueves, no había nada memorable en aquella fiesta que había hecho uno de los institutos vecinos por haber ganado la liga de futbol americano.

 

-¿No? parecía que se te iba a declarar en cualquier momento – dijo claramente extrañada, suspiré sabiendo hacia donde iba esto mientras los recuerdos que había intentado ignorar desde aquel día como si ninguno hubiera sucedido nunca.

 

-Bueno… lo hizo- dije bajando la voz casi con la esperanza de que no me oyera, lo cual no funcionó, porque al instante mi morena amiga se encontraba chillando con emoción.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decirme mala amiga? ¡Cuéntamelo TODO!

 

-Bueno salimos de la fiesta y el me dijo que yo le gustaba.

 

-¿Y luego?

 

-Le dije que yo no había pensado en el de la misma forma.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

 

-Por que es la verdad.

 

-¿Y él que te dijo?

 

-trato de besarme.

 

-¡¿Y se besaron?!

 

-¿Estás loca? ¡Claro que no! – negué con el seño fruncido, bueno quizás aquello no era del todo cierto, si bien el mencionado chico había intentado besarme y yo me había apartado la mezcla de alcohol en la sangre había terminado por provocar que no me alejara con la rapidez que deseaba y habíamos acabado compartiendo un extraño pico que no me supo a nada.

 

-Quién te entiende amiga pensé que te gustaba.

 

-No lo suficiente, me agradaba y todo. Es lindo, atento y cuchi, pero gustar es una palabra demasiado grande, me gusta de la misma forma que me gustan los cachorros – dije provocando que se riera probablemente al comparar a Erick con un cachorro

 

-Lo que tu necesitas es un novio – dijo con los ojos brillantes y la emoción presenta en su voz ligeramente aguda, como si hubiera descubierto la cura para el cáncer- no se chica, quizás deberías darle una oportunidad al niño, ha estado casi un año detrás rondándote y esta babeado por ti, no puedes negarlo.

 

-Pensé que esa eras tú- dije con una sonrisa burlona antes de recuperar la seriedad del asunto – si no ha logrado que me guste ni un poco en un año no creo que lo logre siendo novios – además que pintaría muy mal que todos los besos se sintieran igual que chocar los labios contra una pared pensé para mis adentros, me daba algo de vergüenza admitir que había besado a Erick y no había sentido ni siquiera una pizca de emoción en aquello, sólo ganas de alejarme y poner toda la distancia posible entre nosotros.

 

-Yo quiero un novio mas que nada y rezo cada día por conseguirlo-dijo con falsa seriedad- pero tu lo necesitas, nunca entenderé porque nadie te interesa.

 

Me quedé callada ante eso, sin ninguna de mis afiladas respuestas para rebatirle, acababa de cumplir dieciséis en el verano y nunca había tenido novio, había salido con algunos chicos y habíamos compartido algunos besos, pero nada había llegado a ser algo realmente serio. Jamás con ninguno de ellos había sentido lo que se supone que se debía sentir cuando alguien te gusta, ganas de verlo, estar a su lado, tocarlo. Nada de ese interés me había golpeado nunca, si me preguntaban me imaginaba con algún chico agradable, maduro y responsable. Parecían expectativas fáciles de llenar, pero a veces parecía que pedía mucho, que me dijeran romántica pero esperaba que el amor fuera algo más que un beso insípido en una noche sin nada de memorable. 

 

Seguía dándole sorbitos a mi café mientras mi amiga hablaba de alguna cosa cuando sentí que alguien me observaba y un escalofrió me bajaba por la espalda, volteé discretamente a los lados a ver si descubría a la persona que me estaba observando, al no ver nada fuera de lo común, me decidí porque había sido mi imaginación y me enfoqué en prestarle atención a mi amiga.

 

Una hora después de platica interminable y nos encontrábamos saliendo de la cafetería, Raven se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa en su auto pero me negué, prefería seguir caminando y así alargar la llegada a casa. A mitad del camino me llamó la atención la figura de un pequeño niño que lloraba sentado en una banca del parque aparentemente solo, algo dentro de mi me hizo acercarme a ver si lo podía ayudar, quizás no la decisión mas inteligente pero no era algo que pudiera evitar, desde pequeña siempre había tenido cierta tendencia a ayudar en la medida de lo posible a todos, algunas veces olvidándome de mi misma para ver felices a la gente a mi alrededor.

 

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunté apenas llegué a su lado, el pequeño de no más de siete años levantó la cabeza dejándome ver un par de inmensos ojos azules y piel pecosa que se encontraba sonrojada a causa del llanto, un conocido calorcito se extendió dentro de mi pecho, era un niño adorable-

 

-Yo… perdí a mi mama-dijo de forma entrecortada a causa de los hipidos.

 

-¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? – pregunté componiendo mi mejor sonrisa, no era muy dada a los niños pero no podía dejarlo solo cuando solo faltaban un par de horas para que el sol se ocultara

 

-No… no debo irme con extraños – dijo con más firmeza

 

-Eso es verdad pero si quieres yo puedo ser tu amiga y ayudarte a encontrar a tu mamá, soy Emma

 

-Mathew- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa

 

-Un placer conocerte Matty, ¿nos vamos?- dije tendiéndole mi mano al niño que la tomó con timidez.

 

Una hora después al fin di con la preocupada madre del niño que no dudo en abrazarlo entre lágrimas y regañarlo por separarse de ella. Me tomó otra media hora poder liberarme de la ahora agradecida madre que no paraba de darme las gracias por traerle a su hijo. Luego por fin pude encaminarme a casa, ya eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando lo sentí de nuevo, alguien me observaba y lo hacia con insistencia, volteé a los lados pero no vi nada, seguí caminando ahora mas rápido buscando alejarme de aquella mirada, escuché pasos atrás de mi y risas, nueva york en las noches esconde muchos peligros, aceleré el paso.

 

-¡Linda! ¡Espera!- escuché que me gritaban, giré el rostro para ver a cuatro hombres siguiéndome, sentí los vellos de mi nuca erizarse de puro pánico cuando los escuche reír, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, empecé a correr tratando de perderlos, sentí los pasos que me seguían acelerar al igual que mi corazón.

 

-No te haremos daño preciosa-gritó uno de ellos mientras los demás lanzaban risotadas, las calles estaban vacías a causa de la hora, no había nadie que me ayudara, me arrepentí de la idea tomar un atajo a casa por aquellas calles poco transitadas llenas de callejuelas y callejones oscuros. Que idiota.

 

Seguí corriendo cada vez con más fuerza, sintiendo los pasos acercándose y el tacón de mis botas chocando contra el cemento de la calle, doblé en una esquina y seguí corriendo buscando perderlos desesperadamente, el miedo aumentaba, corrí hasta que una pared apareció a pocos metros de mí ¿un callejón? ¡Maldita sea! Sentí una mano cerrarse en mi brazo, grité del susto. Me habían alcanzado. Forcejeé intentado soltarme de aquellas manos que me apresaban, pero el agarre se hizo más fuerte haciéndome daño, sus risas se hacían más altas y yo me sentía acorralada.

 

-Vamos linda, podríamos divertirnos- mencionó uno de los tipos con una sonrisa retorcida, sabía que era inútil pero pateé con todas mis fuerzas al hombre que me tenía presa en la espinilla, se retorció de dolor, mientras me soltaba maldiciendo entre dientes; trate de escapar echando a correr cuando otro de los sujetos sujeto de nuevo esta vez por ambos brazos retorciéndomelos tras la espalda dejándome inmovilizada a pesar de mis intentos de soltarme.

 

-Eres agresiva, así es mas divertido-murmuró en mi oído mi captor haciéndome temblar de miedo, forcejeé con más fuerza, sentí una mano abriendo mi abrigo, rompiendo los botones con brutalidad, otra mano tanteando por debajo de mi camisa rozándome el sujetador. Chillé, comenzando a patalear, lo quería lejos, quería que sus manos dejaran de tocarme.

 

-Maldita niña-dijo con los dientes apretados de rabia el hombre al que había golpeado, dejándome ver su rostro a la escasa luz, los tatuajes que le adornaban la piel sólo lograban que luciera más aterrador. Se acercó componiendo su expresión en una sonrisa cruel al saberme indefensa mientras su amigo me estuviera deteniendo. Me encajó un puñetazo en el estómago sacándome el aire, me retorcí de dolor y mis rodillas cedieron haciendo que quedara arrodillada en el suelo, dolía, vaya que dolía, los ojos me picaban, llenos de lágrimas. Pero me negaba a gritar.

 

-Eso no hubiera pasado si te hubieras portado bien- dijo el tipo que me tenía los brazos sujetos que se encontraba agachado a mi altura, su aliento golpeándome el cuello haciendo que me dieran arcadas, las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

 

-Por favor- supliqué con voz ahogada mandando mi orgullo al diablo- No me hagan daño ¡Déjenme ir! Por favor- dije sin importar darle rienda suelta al llanto, sentí una mano cerca de mi rostro sujetándome la barbilla, incitándome a que abriera los labios, lo mordí, le encajé los dientes en la piel de la mano con fuerza, sintiendo como se me llenaba la boca de sangre y luego otra mano me volteaba la cara de un golpe haciéndome gemir de dolor.

 

-Quieta mocosa estúpida – escuché que decía alguien, estaba desorientada por el golpe, la vista me fallaba de a segundos, sentía unas manos colarse por mi espalda tocándome el pecho por encima del sujetador, sentí algo frio en la garganta, una áspera lengua que me recorría de arriba abajo el cuello para terminar mordiendo brutalmente el lugar donde me latía el pulso. Grité, pataleé, sollocé, hasta que el frío metal de una navaja me rozó la garganta y pude ver una sonrisa de dientes blancos – Muévete y te rebanaré la garganta y eso sería un desperdicio muy grande cuando puedes usar esa boquita para otras cosas.

 

-tranquila esto te gustara- dijo otro de ellos, mientras se acercaba junto a los demás.

 

Cerré los ojos como si todo lo que estaba pasando fuera una pesadilla, tenía miedo. Sentí que me agarraban con fuerza del cabello, empujándome logrando que mi cabeza se azotara contra el piso, me sujetaban los brazos contra el asfalto, algo pisaba mi cabello halándolo impidiendo que pudiera moverme, estaba mareada y todo parecía dar vueltas. Un par de manos recorriendo mis costillas subiendo por debajo de la ropa, levantándome la blusa, una lengua recorriéndome el estómago, comencé a temblar y sin ser capaz de retorcerme o liberarme, la espectral sensación del filoso metal contra mi piel, otro par de manos me sujetaron las piernas abriéndolas mientras luchaban contra el botón del pantalón, entonces escuché el sonido de una cremallera siendo bajada.

 

-Tenemos un regalo para ti preciosa. 

 

Ahora si estaba perdida.


	2. Sueños Falsos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso! se me presentó un problema personal y eso me dejó sin tiempo para nada hasta hoy, decidí cambiar el día de actualización para los viernes y esperó ser lo mas constante posible con ello a partir de ahora, como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo el capítulo dos de esta historia

Me encontraba completamente aburrido, no había nada que valiera la pena en esta estúpida ciudad, ¿Por qué demonios me encontraba en esta cursi cafetería llena de molestos idiotas que hablaban sin parar? Le di otro sorbo a mi café negro sin azúcar cuando la campanita de la puerta sonó, por mera curiosidad dirigí mis ojos hacia la entrada del lugar para verla entrando. Alta, piernas largas cubiertas por jeans y botas altas con tacones gruesos, el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba oculto por un abrigo azul oscuro que le llegaba a medio muslo, no pude evitar recorrerla entera, había algo que la hacia distinguirse de entre el resto de la gente. Siguió caminando sin ser consciente de mi mirada sobre ella. Se acercó hasta una morena con ropa de deporte que al verla llegar hasta su altura en la barra comenzó a parlotear sin sentido ni final, ella hacía comentarios de vez en cuando y me permití seguir observándola, ahora concentrado en su rostro. Quizás había encontrado un entretenimiento para los próximos minutos.

Tenía la piel blanca, pálida, labios pequeños gruesos y rosados, ojos pequeños de color chocolate, cejas negras, pestañas espesas y el cabello de un negro intenso con tintes azulados lleno de rizos salvajes y rebeldes que se negaban a permanecer en un solo lugar. Había algo llamativo en esa chiquilla que no debía tener más de 16 años. No me paso desapercibido que por un segundo la pelinegra se tenso visiblemente. Oh, me había sentido observándola, una verdadera lástima. Quise dejar salir una carcajada al verla mirar disimuladamente a todas partes, escaneando el local con la mirada, buscándome.

Bajé la vista hacia mi café, no que la chica pudiera reconocerme gracias a los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos pero era solo precaución. Si bien uno de mis placeres secretos era observar a la gente, verlos como actuaban aunque claro la mayoría de ellos me aburría después de un par de minutos y rara vez alguien parecía ser lo suficientemente interesante como para atrapar mi atención, no tenía intenciones de asustarla y que me confundiera con una especie de acosador. Terminé el café, tomé mi chaqueta y salí por la puerta sin mirar ni una vez hacia atrás.

Paseaba por las calles esperando a que cayera la noche para ver si encontraba algo mas interesante que hacer, fui a un parque, aburrido completamente, me tiré bajo un árbol y encendí un cigarrillo, cada calada haciéndome sentir una extraña paz, relajándome. Me quedé ahí un par de horas con los ojos cerrados simplemente disfrutando del viento y mis cigarros. El murmullo de una conversación cercana hizo que la somnolencia que se había apoderado de mi se fuera de golpe, abrí los ojos con pereza… que molestos. Me volteé para ver quién había acabado con mi silencio ¡que sorpresa! Era aquella chica del café, hablaba con un chiquillo pelirrojo que estaba llorando.

Me levanté, acercándome con lentitud, sin ganas de verme descubierto pero guiado por aquella misma curiosidad que me hizo detallarla horas antes mientras hablaba con la morena; si me había cruzado con esa chica dos veces en un día por algo sería ¿no? escuché retazos de la conversación, lo suficiente para saber que era un niño perdido y que la pelinegra iba a ayudarlo. Resultaba cuando menos extraño; las adolescentes o personas en general no perdían su tiempo con aquellas cosas, no en esta era donde lo que ocurre en tu teléfono celular te mantiene alejado de tu alrededor y lo que les pase a los demás te importa entre poco y nada. Había algo diferente sobre esa chica, lástima que no se sentía de humor para averiguar más sobre ella, después de todo la curiosidad no era suficiente para mantenerme interesado. Me di media vuelta con rumbo a mi apartamento, suficiente de coincidencias.

El reloj dio las nueve de la noche. Retocando los últimos detalles en el espejo a cuerpo completo del baño. Tenía ganas de divertirme, embriagarme de alcohol y ese olor de miles de personas aglomeradas en un lugar, creyéndose que el mundo les pertenecía y su vida era eterna. Disfrutaba de verlos creyéndose invencibles cuando la cruel realidad es que eran tan frágiles como la llama de una vela que se apaga con la más mínima brisa. Había algo delicioso en aquella efímera mortalidad que siempre me había atraído con la fuerza de un imán.

Las llaves de la moto, la infaltable chaqueta y salí del departamento. Recorrí las calles a alta velocidad cuando un grito cortó el aire y me hizo detener. No tarde demasiado en localizar el origen de aquel alarido, un grupo de hombres perseguían a una chica que corría desesperadamente, viéndose acorralada dentro de un callejón. Mala suerte niña, pensé girando el manubrio dispuesto a continuar con mi camino y alejarme del lugar. No era mi problema. Una brisa atrajo hasta mi un ligero olor a perfume, sutil, delicado; el miedo que surgía de aquel nido de ratas era tan nítido, tan claro, tan… atrayente, casi podía olerlo.

Nuevamente mis pasos me guiaron sin quererlo a aquel oscuro lugar donde había visto correr a la chica, la moto olvidada junto a la acera, oculto entre las sombras, completamente invisible para cualquiera de los que se encontraban ahí, casi se me escapó una risita ahogada al ver a la misma pelinegra del café, la misma niña del parque. En cualquier otra situación no hubiera tenido reparos para insinuar que aquella niña me seguía, pero jamás me había visto la cara, ni se había percatado de mi presencia. En todo caso el acosador sería yo. Oh coincidencias de la vida, el destino tenía una forma retorcida de jugar, como una dama caprichosa parecía empeñada en poner a esa chiquilla en mi camino casi sentí lastima por ella y la poca suerte que tenía.

El ruido me sacó de mis cavilaciones y observé a la chica encajarle una fuerte patada en la espinilla al hombre que la tenía sujeta de un brazo, una sonrisita ladeada se dibujo en mi cara sin que pudiera evitarlo, como si mis músculos hubieran cobrado vida propia al ver la determinación de la pequeña pelinegra ¿Pensaba que tenía posibilidades de escapar a pesar de que había otros tres sujetos rodeándola? Que fácil era confundir el valor con la estupidez. Vi a uno de sus atacantes sujetarla cuando intentó correr, a otro agarrarla y romperle el abrigo colando sus manos bajo la camisa y al hombre que había pateado levantarse y golpearla en el estómago, la niña abrió la boca exhalando aire, pero ni un quejido salio de sus labios aunque sus piernas cedieron dejándola arrodillada en el suelo.

Vi las lágrimas bañándole el rostro, los ojos cubiertos de un terror que me causaba asco, deseaba ver sufrir a esos tipos por hacerla llorar ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué hacía en aquel callejón mirando aquella escena deseando destrozar a cada uno de esos tipos con mis propias manos? Seguí con la vista fija en aquel espectáculo, sintiendo la ira aumentar y arder dentro de mi cada vez que ellos la tocaban. Cada vez que la veía pelear, negándose a rendirse aunque sabía que tenía las de perder, sabía lo que pensaban, veía lo que pasaba por sus mentes corrompidas por la lujuria y la crueldad, esa niña no iba a salir viva de aquel callejón y saberlo, cuando en otra ocasión no me hubiera interesado, me llenaba de rabia.

Aún así miré impasible como su cabeza chocó contra el asfalto. El ruido de su cráneo contra la dura calle, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, el delgado cuerpo temblando de miedo al sentir una navaja contra el cuello, los ojos perdidos y desorientados, algo en todo aquello, en el rostro desbordante de miedo me provocó una ternura que hacía demasiado tiempo no sentía. Los miré sujetarle las piernas mientras luchaban contra el botón de los vaqueros intentando desabrocharlo, sentí las nauseas presionarme el estómago cuando uno de ellos le lamía el estómago mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, con el asco tatuado en la cara, removía las piernas, intentando soltarse sin cortarse la garganta. Cuando el sonido de una de las cremalleras de los tipos llegó hasta mis oídos, supe que había sido suficiente y que por primera vez en años, me metería entre el destino, la suerte y la chiquilla de rizos negros.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –dije saliendo de las sombras sonriendo con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los jeans, completamente relajado cuando la escena frente a mi hubiera escandalizado a cualquiera.

-Lárgate imbécil.

-Mala respuesta – sentencié sonriendo más ampliamente. Iba a disfrutar esto.

Fue fácil, demasiado fácil, casi aburrido, pero cada grito y expresión de horror me llenó de satisfacción, fue una lástima que todo terminara con tanta rapidez. Cuando vi que la chiquilla se empezaba a mover al no sentir el peso de sus captores supe que era el momento para irme, pero no pude. Algo me impedía irme y dejarla sola en aquel callejón, lo mismo que me había impedido darme la vuelta y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

La niña abrió los ojos con lentitud aún temblando de miedo y abrazándose a si misma, viendo con extrañeza los cuatro cuerpos tirados a su alrededor en el callejón, el suelo y las paredes bañadas de sangre fresca; esperé la expresión de horror ante el sangriento escenario pero no vi más que un poco de miedo y sorpresa, como si intentara comprender que había pasado para dejar a aquellos hombres desmembrados ante ella. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor hasta sus ojos chocaron conmigo, esperé el miedo, el asco, la sensación de auto preservación que debía advertirle que debía correr y alejarse de mí, alejarse del asesino de esos hombres. Nuevamente nada de eso apareció en las orbes color chocolate, se quedó quieta sólo observándome con simple y cristalina curiosidad; en el momento exacto que sus ojos chocaron con los míos, se desmayó. Y por primera vez en todo el día no me contuve de reír a carcajadas en medio de la sangre goteante, los trozos de carne arrojados con descuido y el cuerpo inconsciente de la niña, toda una escena macabra que le ponía la cereza al pastel. Esto iba a volverse muy divertido.

Emma

¿Qué había pasado? Abrí los ojos con lentitud pestañando varias veces para acostumbrarme a la penumbra que había en el lugar. Sentía el mullido colchón a mi espalda; paseé la vista por la habitación. Las paredes blancas llenas de afiches, una única pared pintada de morado oscuro, el escritorio lleno de papeles, la laptop, las puertas del armario, la cama matrimonial llena de almohadas de diferentes tamaños, estaba en mi casa… en mi habitación ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Traté de hacer memoria, intentando recordar cómo había llegado a mi casa.

Las imágenes pasaban con velocidad. Salir a caminar. Ver a Raven. Un niño perdido. Un callejón. Pasos. Gritos. Asco. Golpes. Mis recuerdos se volvían cada vez mas confusos mientras intentaba regresar al momento en que caminaba entre los callejones, tenía un recuerdo muy débil de unos tipos persiguiéndome; cerré los ojos intentando aclarar mi mente, intentando recordar una y otra vez lo que había pasado en ese callejón, habían intentado violarme pero ¿Quién lo había impedido? La cabeza me palpitaba, los recuerdos se hacían más confusos a cada minuto ¿Qué había pasado con aquellos tipos? El dolor de cabeza aumentaba. Ojos color miel. Un olor metálico, como a sangre ¿Por qué recordaba ese olor? ¿Habría soñado todo?

Le di un vistazo a la ventana abierta, estaba oscuro afuera, eso era extraño, nunca dejaba la ventana abierta. Bajé la vista y ahí estaban las mismas ropas que llevaba ese día, el abrigo con los botones descosidos, arrancados. Las botas, los jeans oscuros, la blusa rasgada en algunos lugares. Giré la cabeza para fijarme en el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, marcaba las 4:00 a.m. Entonces no había sido un sueño ¿Por qué todo parecía confuso entonces? ¿Qué había pasado con aquellos hombres? ¿De quién era esa cara que creía haber visto en el callejón? Lo recordaba débilmente. Hombre, cabello castaño, lo que permanecía mas nítido en mi mente era unos ojos color miel que parecieron ser atravesados por un destello rojizo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

Necesitaba respuestas, debía saber que había pasado en aquel callejón, porque recordaba sangre, porque todo parecía tan confuso, quería darle las gracias, quería ver al dueño de esos ojos brillantes que me había salvado la vida. Recosté la cabeza en la almohada y los ojos me empezaron a pesar, no quería dormir, debía cambiarme y pensar en cómo encontrarlo. Pero el sueño se iba apoderando con una rapidez alarmante de mi, antes de cerrar completamente los ojos me pareció ver una sombra a los pies de la cama, un ligero aroma a flores me llegó a la nariz junto con el murmullo de una voz grave “duerme Emma, déjate ir”. Quise decir algo pero fue imposible, ya estaba dormida.

Abrí los ojos y mí mirada chocó contra el cielo gris y encapotado. Me incorporé quedando sentada sobre la grama del porche de mi casa. Me miré las ropas, vestía de blanco completamente, los pantalones estaban sucios y cubiertos de tierra, llevaba guantes con los dedos descubiertos, una blusa de manga larga me cubría los brazos, estaba descalza. Miré a mí alrededor, parecía que una guerra se hubiera desatado en medio de la ciudad, el asfalto de las calles tenía inmensas grietas que lo atravesaban de lado a lado, nubes de ceniza eclipsaban el sol y caían como nieve sobre la ciudad, los rascacielos ardían en llamas, como si de inmensas hogueras se trataran. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y un gritó ahogado se me atoró en la garganta al ver varios cuerpos tirados en la calle, cerca de las casas, manchas de sangre en las paredes ¿estaba soñando? ¿Qué era esto?

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!- grité.  
-¡Emma!- escuché que gritaban a lo lejos- ¡Ven Emma!  
-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? – pregunté sintiendo algo familiar en aquella voz, no tuve respuesta, me levanté de la árida tierra comenzando a correr siguiendo el sonido de la voz.

Corrí las calles agrietadas, el olor a humo inundándome la nariz, a medida que me internaba en la ciudad, los cuerpos parecían aumentar en número, seguí corriendo evitando mirarlos demasiado, evitar ver los ojos blancos que veían a la nada, pasando por los autos destrozados, los postes derribados, los cables eléctricos lanzando chispas ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? ¿Qué había pasado?

-Ya es hora de que regreses Emma- escuché de nuevo, más cerca.  
-¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estás?- pregunté acelerando el paso.  
-Debes regresar Emma.

Seguí corriendo hacia la voz ¿Regresar? ¿A dónde? ¿Quién eres? Una calle, dos calles, doble a la derecha, seguí corriendo. No podía detenerme, tenía que seguir, tenía que encontrar a la persona que me llamaba. Las llamas de los rascacielos crecían, creando una nube oscura que bloqueaba la luz y dejaba sumida a la ciudad en una siniestra oscuridad.

-Emma- repitió mi nombre de nuevo, conocía esa voz, sabía quién era, debía alcanzarla ¿Por qué no podía recordar de donde conocía esa voz? estaba cerca muy cerca, el sonido se oía más claro, era suave, tintineante como arpas siendo tocadas con la mayor de las delicadezas; otra calle y ahí estaba, la única persona viva que había visto en todo el camino.

Era un chico, alto, fuerte con la piel de porcelana y facciones delicadas, cada rasgo era tan perfecto que parecía que Miguel Angel o Botticelli se hubieran pasado horas dibujándolo, el corto cabello rojizo parecía suave y brillante, enmarcando de manera casi surrealista las facciones afiladas; cuando los pasos de mis pies descalzos se dejaron escuchar el desconocido levanto la vista hacia mí, dejándome sin respiración unos instantes ante aquel imposible color de ojos. Violeta.

-Emma- repitió con una sonrisa, ahora podía escuchar su voz claramente, era suave, tintineante, como música de arpa. Esos ojos, de mi color favorito, me transmitían una sensación de paz y calidez que me llenaba por dentro.

-Te conozco – afirmé viendo como su sonrisa se ampliaba.

-Sí, lo haces – dijo con los ojos brillando complacidos - me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, querida.

-¿Quién eres?

-Lo siento tanto Emma, debía estar ahí, debí ayudarte esta noche – dijo acercándose acunando mi rostro entre sus manos, la sensación de calidez, de protección que me atravesó de pies a cabeza fue totalmente indescriptible – esto cambia todo, es hora de que vuelvas.

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunté acercándome más a él buscando más de aquel sentimiento que parecía transmitirme por cada poro de la piel - ¿Cómo sabes lo que paso esta noche?

-Lo siento pequeña – repitió dándome un casto beso en la frente – estas a salvo, ven conmigo, confía en mí – pidió mientras extendía su mano hacia mi – pronto entenderás todo, ven conmigo – tomé la blanca mano que me ofrecían entrelazando los dedos con los de aquel desconocido que comenzó a dirigirme hacia una calle estrecha, al final de la calle recostados con la espalda contra la pared había una hilera de personas, portaban capuchas negras ocultándoles los rostros, mantenían las cabezas agachadas mientras estaban atados de manos y pies por cuerdas doradas, un olor conocido me llegó hasta la nariz, olía a fuego, a ceniza… no, era otra cosa… así era como olía el azufre.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunté desconcertada al ver la fila, parecían presos, de esos que salen en las películas de guerra justo cuando están apunto de ser fusilados

-Ellos fueron los que causaron todo esto- dijo con amargura el pelirrojo, la dulce sonrisa que portaba antes había desaparecido para no dejar rastro, veía con algo cercano al odio a los encapuchados.

-Han sido sentenciados – escuché una voz a mi lado, giré para ver a quien pertenecía la voz pero aparte de seis siluetas que parecían envueltas en un aura brillante fui incapaz de distinguir nada – ayúdanos Emma, te necesitamos, debemos ejecutar la sentencia.

-¿Sentenciados a qué?- esto se volvía cada vez más confuso, giré el rostro de nuevo hacia el pelirrojo buscando respuestas, pero no me miraba, nadie lo hacía, los ojos de todos estaban fijos en los encapuchados que teníamos delante.

-A muerte – dijo con rotundidad el oji violeta.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa ¿Qué pintaba yo ahí? ¿Cómo iban a ejecutar a tanta gente? No tenía idea de lo que habían hecho pero la idea de participar en una ejecución me dejaba un mal sabor en el estómago, yo no tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar. Sentí la mano que había sujetado hasta aquel momento soltar la mía para después ponerme algo en las manos; miré al pelirrojo notando como de nuevo esa expresión cariñosa le hacía brillar los ojos, me sonrojé ligeramente ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Por qué me parecía que me miraba como si yo fuera importante para él, como si… me quisiera?

Bajé la vista sintiendo un ligero calor en las mejillas y observé el arco de cacería que se encontraba en mis manos. Era extrañamente liviano, dorado, parecía estar hecho de oro sólido, pero no podía ser, un arco como aquel, hecho de oro sin duda debería tener un peso considerable y este era tan liviano como cargar un puñado de plumas. No había que ser un genio para saber que era un arco muy elaborado, demasiado profesional, era recurvado, con poleas. ¿Por qué me darían un arma como aquella?

-¿Qué se supone que haga yo con esto?- pregunté sin mirar a nadie en realidad, no podía apartar la vista del imponente arco de cacería ¿Dónde había visto ese mismo arco antes?

-Cumplir con tu deber, ejecutar la sentencia – respondió mi acompañante con su voz de arpa.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? Estás loco yo no soy una asesina, jamás le he disparado a nadie en la vida.

-Es tu destino, debes hacerles pagar ¿No ves lo que hicieron? ¿No vas a preguntarme donde están tus padres? ¿Dónde está tu hermano, tu amiga?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde están? – pregunté acordándome de ellos, estaba en una ciudad en ruinas ¿Qué les había pasado?

-Están muertos.

-No – negué moviendo la cabeza, con los ojos desorbitados, las lágrimas picándome en los ojos y un dolor indescriptible atenazándome el pecho ante la posibilidad que aquello fuera verdad – ¡No, no es cierto!

-Ellos los mataron Emma, igual que a todos, debes detenerlos, tienes el poder para hacerlo – se acercó a mi poniéndose a mi espalda, rodeándome los hombros con sus brazos – levanta el arco Emma, véngalos – susurró en mi oído

En segundos me vi a mi misma con el arco extendido, sacando una flecha de un carcaj que no había notado antes, tensando las poleas, la flecha en posición. Apunté hacia delante, con la mirada puesta en el objetivo, la punta de la flecha rozándome el dedo, las pupilas fijas el pecho de uno de los encapuchados.

-Dispara nena – susurró de nuevo, me temblaban las manos, no podía disparar, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, bajé el arco – sshhh, está bien, siéntelo, en el fondo lo sabes Emma, sabes que son asesinos y merecen la muerte, sabes de lo que hablo Em, sólo siéntelo.

Sentí que sus palabras tenían un efecto extraño en mí, era cierto, debía hacerlo, solo yo podía hacerlo, el arco dorado se sentía tan familiar en mis manos, como si supiera exactamente que hacer. Levanté la vista hacia los encapuchados, puse el arma en posición, sentí la cuerda tensarse, se sentía familiar, correcto. Apunté al encapuchado del medio, directo al corazón. Mi victima levantó la cabeza, su cara seguía oculta por sombras pero sus ojos se volvieron visibles, gatunos, profundos, peligrosos, miel ardiente como llamas del infierno… ojos miel.

-Despierta - susurró el encapuchado, todo desapareció solo quedábamos él y yo en medio de la negra nada- despierta.

-Quiero encontrarte- dije mientras sentía la oscuridad hacerse mas densa, como si deseara atraparme- tú me salvaste ¿Quién eres?

-Despierta… Emma- y las sombras me envolvieron.

Desperté bañada en sudor y con la respiración agitada, volteé mirando hacia todos lados sin saber con que esperaba encontrarme, aliviada de saberme sola en la habitación, un ligero aroma a flores me llegó hasta la nariz, era agradable, pero extraño, no había flores cerca. Las últimas imágenes del sueño se repetían de nuevo en mi cabeza, eran tantas caras que no conocía, las siluetas, el pelirrojo, el oji miel. Al pensar en él, en esos ojos que brillaban como llamas que amenazaban con quemar lo que tocaran, sentí la misma determinación que había sentido la noche anterior. La determinación lleno cada célula de mi cuerpo de una forma completamente ilógica: tenía que encontrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! dejen reviews se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, opiniones; en fin lo que quieran. nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo 
> 
> Vee


	3. De salvador a idiota arrogante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola hola! perdonen el retraso las cosas han estado un poco locas por aquí, pero volví y hay que seguir adelante, no he recibido mi primer comentario aún pero tengo esperanzas de que llegue pronto, sin mas que agregar a leer espero que lo disfruten!

Mi absurda búsqueda terminó tan pronto como me había decidido a iniciarla ¿en que estaba pensando? No tenía la menor idea de cómo encontrarlo, solo tenía claros un par de ojos que probablemente la mitad de la ciudad tendría y un cabello castaño, eso no me llevaría a nada además ¿Por qué quería buscarlo? Debía olvidarme del asunto y ya, olvidar ese par de ojos y mis recuerdos cada vez mas borrosos del callejón, las lagunas mentales que me atacaban cada vez que intentaba recordar lo que fuera que hubiera pasado. No tenía caso. Olvida y sigue con tu vida Emma; olvida y sigue con tu vida se había convertido en mi nueva frase favorita, esa que parecía más un mantra.

 

Los días pasaron y la sensación de frustración no se iba, me había decidido a olvidar lo que había pasado en el callejón pero resultaba imposible, mas si entre aquellos extraños sueños con el desconocido pelirrojo, se colaban algunas escenas del callejón que si bien no recordaba del todo al despertar, la sensación de querer devolver todo el contenido de mi estómago era suficiente como para saber exactamente que de eso se trataba, algo horrible estuvo a punto de pasar en ese lugar y no estaba segura de si quería saberlo o no.

La situación amenazaba con volverme loca y estaba harta de las ojeras que se habían convertido en parte de mi desde ese estúpido día de invierno, deseaba deshacerme de las pesadillas incompletas, de las lagunas mentales, de los ojos miel que me perseguían y de los sueños apocalípticos con el pelirrojo que me atormentaba, tenía la firme creencia de que todo estaba relacionado entre si y era hora de acabar con el problema de raíz, llamaría a Raven y la invitaría a ir al centro comercial de compras y esa iba a ser la solución perfecta. Era hora de acabar con aquello, era obsesivo. Dos semanas habían pasado y estaba completamente decidida a olvidarlo.  
Dos horas después estaba perdida en una de las miles de tiendas con mi mejor amiga que no dejaba hablar como de costumbre mientras ojeaba cada anaquel del lugar.

-¡Mira esa camisa!- dijo apresurándose a tomarla cuando otra mano la agarró al mismo tiempo, otra chica quería la camisa y al parecer era la única que quedaba, no pude evitar reírme al ver la mirada asesina que le dedicó Raven a la pobre chica- aléjate yo la tomé primero.

-¿Por qué no dejas de molestar eh gordita?- dijo la otra chica arrastrando las últimas palabras, Raven la miró con una furia asesina que casi hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda y le tuviera algo de lastima a la pobre chica, había un par de cosas que uno por supervivencia debía saber para permanecer viva y entera al lado de la morena, no mencionar su peso era una de ellas.

Para cuando me quise dar cuenta la desconocida se estaba estrellando contra uno de los roperos de la tienda y Raven tenía una sonrisa de maligna satisfacción que se confundía con los chillidos de la chica que ahora yacía en el piso con todas las prendas que colgaban del ropero sobre ella. Las dependientas de la tienda gritaban de furia por el desastre y los clientes, incluyéndome, reían. Me acerqué a Raven que seguía con aquella expresión mientras me intentaba aguantar las risitas.

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco? – dije torciendo un poco los labios mientras veía el desastre a nuestro alrededor y a la chica que parecía estarse quedando morada entre la furia y la vergüenza.

-Me dijo gorda merece morir, pero la completa humillación pública también es buena- dijo sin dejar de reír agitando la camisa frente a mi – a que es linda.

-Vamos hay mas tiendas que ver – conteste negando suavemente con la cabeza, si nada mejor que las compras para olvidarse de todo, caminé junto con mi amiga a la caja para pagar la dichosa camisa. Después de varias horas y muchas tiendas, estábamos caminando hacia la salida del centro comercial cargadas de bolsas de compras cuando ella se detuvo abruptamente antes de girar sobre sus talones.

-Se me antoja un chocolate- dijo Raven comenzando a caminar hacia donde había visto la pastelería al fondo del primer piso – espérame aquí voy a la pastelería.

Y así sin darme ni medio segundo para acompañarla ya estaba desapareciendo entre la multitud, bufé con enfado ¿que se supone que haría mientras esperaba? ¡Odiaba esperar! La paciencia era una virtud de la que carecía y la cual sinceramente no me importaba poseer tampoco, por lo menos esperaba que la morena apareciera con un humeante y delicioso chocolate caliente para mí también por haber desaparecido de aquella manera.

Me recosté contra una pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, empecé a ver a la gente pasar hasta que lo vi. Ahí a unos cuantos metros estaba un chico alto, fuerte, vestido con jeans y camiseta negra, botas militares y chaqueta de cuero, parecía estar esperando a alguien porque veía a los lados con impaciencia, tenía la piel bronceada, cabello castaño ondulado, facciones fuertes, extranjeras, italianas quizás y lo que me dejó sin aliento: ojos miel. Era él, eran sus ojos, encajaba bastante bien con la vaga descripción que tenía en mi mente. Sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal, en que quizás podría estar equivocada me dejé guiar hacía él, caminé sintiendo como su presencia y su aura parecía dominarlo todo de una forma ridículamente atrayente como si fuera una luz brillante y todos a su alrededor simples insectos.

Mientras me acercaba no pude evitar ser consciente de muchas cosas, de las facciones fuertes pero extrañamente refinadas al mismo tiempo, los músculos se adivinaban con facilidad debajo de la tela, no demasiados sino los suficientes en los lugares correctos como para ser tentador, la mirada seductora, atrayente, la piel dorada perfectamente bronceada que se veía suave que te llamaba a tocarla a pesar de tratarse de un hombre, todo aquel chico parecía irradiar una magnética aura de sensualidad y confianza difícil de ignorar.

El taconeo de mis botines mezclándose en mis oídos con los latidos de mi corazón extrañamente acelerado parecía ser lo único que era capaz de escuchar mientras continuaba caminando sin pensar siquiera en detenerme y dejarlo ir como me había convencido esta mañana de hacer, la distancia se acortaba y yo estaba nerviosa, quizás por haber imaginado tantas veces que se encontraba con aquel sujeto y que ahora de la forma más ridícula e improbable se le hubiera ocurrido aparecer frente a mí. Me detuve al llegar frente a él, insegura de si debía llamarlo o hacer algún movimiento para captar su atención, sin embargo, no fue necesario porque al instante su rostro se alzó hacía mi, dejándome ver un primerísimo primer plano de sus ojos. Profundos, misteriosos, con un aire salvaje y felino que por un instante hizo que contuviera la respiración, nunca había visto unos ojos como aquellos, eran un par de ojos ámbar que parecían arder como llamas del infierno, tenía que ser él.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó. Su voz grave y profunda me golpeó con fuerza, nunca había escuchado una voz como aquella con la capacidad de hacerte temblar de pies a cabeza solo con un par de palabras; sin embargo aquel sonido aterciopelado solo logró que frunciera el seño por la frialdad e indiferencia que no me fue difícil percibir, esa molestia hizo que rápidamente mi falta de aliento al encontrarme con aquel chico tremendamente atractivo se fuera de un plumazo tan misteriosamente como había llegado.

-Sí, tú me ayudaste la otra noche – dije componiendo la expresión, cacheteándome mentalmente por la cara de idiota con la que seguramente me había quedado observándolo.

-¿Ayudarte? Te equivocas de persona niña – dijo con una arrogante sonrisa ladeada que buscaba parecer agresiva e irritada, de todas formas no logré sentirme en lo absoluto intimidada.

-Estoy segura de que no- murmuré sonriendo un poco mientras mi seguridad de que era él aumentaba- soy Emma, Emma Callahan.

-Luciano- dijo con simpleza, sin verme directamente, parecía ligeramente nervioso como si buscara cualquier oportunidad para desaparecer y librarse de mí.

-¿Sin apellido? – pregunté como quién no quiere la cosa, estaba intentando ser amable después de todo él me había salvado, sentía algo revolverse en mi interior una certeza de que estaba en lo correcto con ese chico y eso me impulsaba a querer saber más de él.

-¿Por qué te diría mi apellido? Podrías ser una asesina o peor una acosadora que va a seguirme y a violarme mientras duermo.

-No soy una acosadora- dije con el seño fruncido ¿Quién se creía ese idiota? Aunque bueno le daba un punto todo este acercamiento era absolutamente extraño y hasta cierto punto bizarro pero me haría de la vista gorda con ese detalle, después de todo nada había sido normal en mi vida desde hace un par de semanas.

-¿No? pues lo pareces – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa burlona que me hizo apretar los puños alrededor de las mangas de mi abrigo.

-Que idiota-dije poniendo los ojos en blanco y respirando profundo, quería darme la vuelta y regresar por el sitio por donde había venido, esto resultaba absurdo, pero por algún motivo desconocido seguía clavada en el sitio - tu me ayudaste hace dos semanas yo quería darte las gracias y preguntarte un par de cosas sobre lo que paso esa noche.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de que fui yo?- dijo con una ceja alzada con escepticismo y yo me revolví nerviosa por la pregunta, lo estaba, simplemente lo estaba aunque no tenía nada que decir que no me hiciera sonar como una paciente con delirios mentales.

-Simplemente lo sé- sentencie encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia y así tener que ahorrarme la explicación que no quería dar.

-Vete niña – dijo con una mirada de advertencia, su actitud arisca dándome a entender a cada minuto que pasaba que él sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando y simplemente lo estaba ocultando – olvídate de eso

-Si quieres que me vaya vas a tener que responderme lo que quiero saber – dije con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que el castaño suspiraba con aire derrotado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó con suavidad pero sin disminuir su aire amenazante, quizás con falsas esperanzas de que eso fuera suficiente para intimidarme.

-Sólo un par de cosas, quita esa cara ni que fuera el fin del mundo ¿café?- invité sintiendo mi humor mejorar atreviéndome a intentar ser amable nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa con el café?

-Que si quieres un café- dije con extrañeza, inconscientemente utilicé el tono que utilizaba para hablarle a mi hermano menor cuando no comprendía cosas simples, me aguanté la risa divertida que presionó contra mi garganta al verlo fulminarme molesto con la mirada.

-¿Me estas invitando un café?- una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro- sabía que eras una acosadora- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del centro comercial y sin darme cuenta comencé a caminar junto a él, preguntándome que me impulsaba a creer que era una especie de absurdo y disfrazado permiso para acompañarle.

-¡No soy una acosadora! Estoy siendo amable, aunque quizás no conozcas el significado de la palabra, pobrecito seguro viviste bajo una piedra todo este tiempo y por eso eres un cavernícola – dije rebosante de sarcasmo mientras lo miraba burlona, esto no estaba siendo para nada como había esperado.

-No me sorprende que quieras salir conmigo, se que estoy muy bueno y todo pero inventar una historia de que te ayudé o lo que sea, es muy original o muy desesperado intento decidir cuál – dijo con una falsa expresión pensativa rebatiendo mi comentario anterior y logrando que yo pusiera los ojos en blanco en respuesta ¿realmente se podía ser tan idiota e engreído? Seguía preguntándome porque simplemente no me daba media vuelta y continuaba con el plan de seguir con mi vida, incoherentemente continuaba caminando junto a él manteniendo aquella bizarra discusión.

-Cállate yo no inventé nada- se me estaba agotando la paciencia – y tú lo sabes – le rebatí nuevamente sintiéndome absolutamente victoriosa cuando lo vi apretarse el puente de la nariz con dos de sus dedos mientras de nueva cuenta suspiraba derrotado.

-Entonces ¿Por qué continúas siguiéndome? – cuestionó sin dejar de caminar con velocidad.

-Quiero respuestas y no voy a irme hasta tenerlas – dije caminando más rápido para continuar a su altura, negándome a permitir que me dejara atrás.

-Eres realmente molesta, vamos por ese café- medio gruñó mientras se subía a una motocicleta Ninja Kawasaki verde y me tendía un casco, miré a mi alrededor sorprendiéndome al ver que habíamos llegado al estacionamiento, no me había percatado del momento en el que dejamos el centro comercial.

-Hay un starbucks en el centro comercial – dije dando un paso hacia atrás, no pensaba subir a la motocicleta con un desconocido que actuaba como engreído la mayor parte del tiempo, eso no estaba dentro de las cosas ilógicas que pensaba agregar a mi lista.

-¿Y… tu punto es? – preguntó impaciente, apoyando el casco que me había tendido contra su rodilla, si no me hubiera resultado tan petulante y arrogante, habría pensado que ese gesto lo hacía ver extremadamente atractivo.

-Que no tenemos que ir a ningún lado – expliqué sin ganas, sintiéndome nerviosa por el rumbo que estaba tomando esto, se me estaba saliendo de las manos y lo más sensato simplemente era irme y olvidar que este encuentro había sucedido.

-Sube a la moto – dijo con aquella voz extremadamente grave, profunda, atravesándome con aquellos ojos brillantes.

-¿Y si no quiero, qué? – dije cruzándome de brazos, pareció ligeramente sorprendido por mi reacción, quizás aquel fuera su método para que las chicas se derritieran ante él, esa voz extrañamente hipnótica, a mi no me podía importar menos, no pensaba irme con él a ningún lado y esa voz parecía encenderme con extremada facilidad, de una forma que me hacia querer golpearlo.

-¿Tienes miedo, princesa? ¿Sabes acaso lo que es divertirte, Emma? – preguntó retador sonriendo de lado de nuevo.

-No tengo miedo – dije frunciendo el seño en automático, mientras me cruzaba de brazos, aquel sujeto me enervaba ¿insinuar que le tenía miedo a él y a su estúpida moto? ¡Absurdo!

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas? – dijo alzando una ceja, mirándome con esa sonrisa arrogante, el desafío presente en cada una de sus palabras arrastradas a conciencia para hacerme rabiar.

No sé qué había pasado por mi cabeza en aquel instante, sólo quería callarle la boca, demostrarle que yo no era ninguna cobarde, lo que fuera que había pasado aquella borrosa noche había perdido importancia, únicamente deseaba borrarle esa sonrisa de suficiencia de los labios. Tomé el casco de su pierna y me subí a su espalda mientras terminaba de colocármelo ¿realmente iba a hacer algo tan infantil como esto? ¿Irme con un completo desconocido sólo por aquel tinte de reto y la sonrisa burlona que había puesto? Había perdido el sentido común, nada de aquello era algo que yo haría, yo no me iría en una moto con un desconocido y sin embargo ahí estaba, debatiéndome entre rodearle la cintura con los brazos mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Sujétate- dijo girando la cabeza, dejándome ver una sonrisa de burlona diversión que tenía claros tintes de locura, tragué grueso sintiendo que iba a arrepentirme de esto cuando resultaba obvio que ese hombre tenía problemas y seguramente sería algún loco de manicomio, al instante, la moto aceleró a fondo dejando atrás el estacionamiento y mi estómago junto a él.

-¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!!!- grité desesperada aferrándome a su cintura con todas mis fuerzas, el brusco movimiento me había tomado por sorpresa dejando mi corazón asustado martillándome contra el pecho - ¡baja la velocidad! – exigí intentando recuperar algo de compostura, jamás me había subido a una moto.

-¿Logré asustarte?- dijo riendo- cobarde – picó haciéndome sentir al instante la ira fluyendo en mis venas, a este tipo le faltaba más de un tornillo aparte de ser un idiota, iba a abrir la boca para protestar – relájate y disfruta – dijo con la vista fija en las calles y autos que dejábamos atrás a toda velocidad.

Y entonces contra todo pronóstico, le hice caso y callé. Me dediqué a sentir, el viento azotaba mi cuerpo y mi piel e incluso podía sentirlo a través del casco, la ligera vibración de la moto en los muslos mientras pasábamos calles y más calles a toda velocidad, el ronroneo del motor, todo el conjunto se… sentía bien. La velocidad, el viento, la extraña sensación de libertad, parecía como si por un momento pudiera volar y reí. Reí porque era maravilloso y me permití soltar un poco el férreo agarre que mantenía en la espalda del castaño, más confiada que antes, dedicándome solamente a disfrutar del viaje.

Nos detuvimos frente a una cafetería del centro con suavidad, por un momento lamenté que el paseo se hubiera acabado, se me había hecho demasiado corto. Bajé primero, trastabillando ligeramente y le tendí el casco, preguntándome vagamente como se sentiría ir en aquella moto a toda velocidad sin el casco puesto con el viento azotándote el cabello. Luciano bajó de la moto, sin quitarme los ojos de encima con un brillo divertido en los ojos, con movimientos fluidos y calculados que destilaban una elegancia que logró provocarme envidia.

Odiaba mi torpeza natural, esa que me hacia tropezarme con mis propios pies, él lo hacía ver muy fácil con ese aire de felino elegante que me hacía sentir incluso más patosa que de costumbre. Lo vi dirigirse al interior de la cafetería y lo seguí, molestándome cuando mi nariz casi impacta con la puerta del local que él fue incapaz de mantener abierta, que maleducado. Al entrar escaneé el lugar con la mirada encontrando al castaño en la barra ordenando, de nuevo sin haberse tomado la diminuta molestia de esperarme, aún podía marcharme me dije a mi misma y sin embargo continúe caminando hacia la barra, estaba descubriendo que quizás tenía una parte masoquista que no sabía que existía y por eso continuaba con aquel imbécil sin intenciones de moverme.

-Negro sin azúcar, preciosa- le escuché decir sonriéndole seductor a la chica que atendía la barra, tendría un par de años más que yo y estaba embobada mirando al castaño con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas mientras lanzaba risitas tontas.

¿Este idiota me salvó la vida y de un trauma en serio? Comencé a tener serias dudas sobre ello, Luciano era el tipo de hombre que se sabe atractivo y no tenía reparos en aprovecharse de ello creyendo que cualquiera podría caer a sus pies, no parecía para nada ser el tipo de persona que sacrifica su posible noche de fiesta y sexo casual para salvar a una adolescente en problemas, para salvarme a mí. Se giró para verme cuando me sintió a su espalda, mis ojos se quedaron prendados en automático de los suyos. Era él, por muy improbable que pareciera sabía que era él a quién había visto esa noche, había pasado mucho tiempo de las últimas semanas repasando en mi mente esa característica de él, era lo que más nítido recordaba, de resto a medida que los días pasaban lo demás se borraba de mi mente, a veces me encontraba incapaz de recordar que había pasado después de estar con la madre del niño que había ayudado, todo parecía una inmensa laguna mental hasta llegar a esos ojos.

\- ¿Vas a pedir algo? – preguntó sonando extrañamente amable, de alguna forma totalmente diferente a la faceta que había visto hasta ahora de él, quizás este chico era más de lo que aparentaba ser y dentro de él estaba justo el chico que creía que era y me había salvado la vida.

-Latte con crema- dije en automático, aún perdida en mis cavilaciones.

-Ella paga- dijo el castaño señalándome con esa sonrisita torcida, bufé por lo bajo, era obvio que simplemente era un imbécil que había decidido hacer su buena obra del año conmigo y no el fantástico héroe que infantilmente me había permitido imaginar, después de pagar los cafés y de soportar la mirada de odio de la tipa de la barra al verme en compañía del castaño, cafés en mano, nos acercamos a la mesa vacía mas cercana- ¿Qué quieres entonces? – dijo apenas tomamos asiento, parecía muy impaciente por acabar con esto y largarse, me dije que yo deseaba exactamente lo mismo darle las gracias, saber que había pasado con exactitud y olvidarme de aquel idiota para seguir con mi vida y dejar atrás ese capítulo de mi existencia.

-Quiero preguntarte cosas, sobre esa noche – dije jugando con el borde de la taza evitando su mirada.

-Ah si, mí supuesto rescate de la pobre damisela en peligro- tenía cierto tono de burla mientras le daba un trago confiado a su café sin apartar sus ojos de mi persona - ¿Entonces según tú qué fue lo que hice?

Comencé a relatarle todo, todo de lo que era capaz de acordarme, como había estado caminando para regresar a mi casa, como creía que me habían perseguido hasta terminar en el callejón y luego… como era incapaz de recordar nada luego de eso aparte de tener un destello de haber visto su rostro antes de despertar en mi habitación. La cara del castaño paso por distintas expresiones, desde el seño fruncido que parecía ser inherente a él, pasando por la evidente contrariedad, hasta una ligera sonrisa que buscaba tapar un pequeño matiz de confusión.

-Te equivocas de persona- dijo por enésima vez, que terco era y como me desesperaba este hecho.

-Se que eres tú – dije testaruda, si el podía hacerse el duro yo bien podía jugar el mismo juego, me había dado muchas señales de que era la persona que buscaba, aunque ignoraba sus motivos para no querer terminar de admitirlo.

-Sí, que tierna – dijo con sarcasmo - ¿No lo soñaste, eh niña?

-Obvio que no lo soñé, no seas idiota.

-pues eso parece, no recuerdas nada, solo te pareció ver mi cara. Estas confundida, pudo ser cualquiera – explicó sin inmutarse ni un segundo, casi haciéndome dudar, pero recordé como me había traído hasta aquí, esos pequeños momentos en los que se le había escapado información, él me conocía y yo lo había visto esa noche.

\- Podemos hacer esto de dos formas – dije juntando las manos sobre la mesa viéndolo con mi mejor rostro de negociadora – tú dejas de fingir que no me conoces y me dices lo que quiero saber o puedes empezar a vivir conmigo de sombra hasta que decidas decirme lo que quiero saber.

-¿Te parezco del tipo que ayuda a niñas perseguidas? – dijo contrariado, las manos apretadas en puños sobre la mesa, los cafés olvidados sobre la superficie de madera.

-No – dije encogiéndome de hombros - me importa poco el porqué lo hiciste, aunque te lo agradezco muchísimo, se que fuiste tú.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-dijo en un suspiro apoyando la barbilla sobre una de sus manos, era impresionante como sus movimientos me parecían tan elegantes y al mismo tiempo tenían un aire salvaje, era una combinación extraña.

-¿Qué hiciste esa noche? ¿Cómo pudiste tú sólo con ellos? no recuerdo cuantos eran pero sé que había más de uno ¿los golpeaste? ¿Llamaste a la policía? ¿Están presos ahora? ¿Me golpeé en la cabeza y por eso no puedo recordar nada desde el momento que llegué al callejón? ¿Cómo llegué a mi casa?

-Esas son muchas preguntas – dijo divertido, una sonrisita, mucho más pequeña que las demás le bailaba en los labios pero parecía la más sincera hasta ahora una sensación cálida se me instaló en el pecho al ver aquella sonrisa pero lo descarté de inmediato, estaba agradecida por lo que había hecho por mí, sólo eso.

-Pues quiero respuestas- repliqué impaciente.

-¿Por qué debería responder?

-Porque quieres que te deje en paz – dije sonriendo triunfante, este round lo había ganado yo, sin lugar a dudas.

-Sabes, si no fueras tan molesta como un grano en el culo serías linda- dijo pasando los dedos por la superficie de madera de la mesa, regalándome una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Crees que soy linda?-dije sintiendo arder mis mejillas ¡que idiota! ¿Cómo voy a preguntarle eso? Seguro se lo decía a todas, se notaba que no tenía ni la culpa para flirtear con cualquier cosa que se moviera, no podía dejarme llevar por aquel atrayente atractivo que poseía y en el que no había reparado gracias a su actitud de imbécil redomado.

-Dije que serías linda, no que lo fueras, porque eres molesta como un grano en culo- su sonrisa se amplió atravesándome con esa mirada penetrante- ¿Quieres que piense que eres linda Emma? - dijo acercándose ligeramente ojos miel fijos en los míos.

-¡Claro que no! - bufé molesta - ¿Por qué querría que un arrogante como tú pensara que soy linda?

-Que fácil – dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa es fácil?

\- Eres como un libro abierto- explico sin dejar de mirarme- demasiado fácil de analizar y saber a los cinco minutos de conocerte como eres exactamente.

-Eso no es cierto – dije contrariada.

-¿No? podría decir que tienes una vida absurdamente aburrida, padres separados probablemente lo normal quizás un hermano menor, salidas normales, fiestas normales. Eres inteligente, apuesto que sacas puros 10 en el colegio, aspiras a ir a una universidad prestigiosa aunque no te ves como alguien que se esfuerza demasiado por eso así que tus notas se deben mas a que tienes buena memoria más que pasas horas estudiando cosas que realmente no te interesan, en resumen tienes una vida simple. Te gusta leer, odias las matemáticas y levantarte temprano. Eres curiosa, siempre quieres tener las respuestas de todo, te desespera no saber las cosas, por eso estas aquí después de haberme estado acosando en un centro comercial en lugar de seguir con tu vida, te enferma no saber lo que paso esa noche. Justo ahora estas frustrada por no tener el control de la situación y detestas no tenerlo. Pero hay algo más, algo detrás de tus ojos que quieres ocultar y enmascaras detrás de esas sonrisas y nunca has tenido novio.

-¿Alguna otra brillante deducción, Sherlock? – Pregunté sonriendo de lado, intentando disimular que estaba ligeramente sorprendida por aquella descripción, era bastante buena - ¿Por qué piensas que no tengo novio, eh sabiondo?

-Porque cuando caminas es como si te colgaras un cartel enorme que dice “virgen y pura” en la cara.

-Cállate- ahora si sentía mis mejillas arder seguro estaba sonrojada ¿esa era mi brillante respuesta? ¿Cállate? Este tipo tenía algo que me afectaba el cerebro ¿Por qué era que estábamos ahí en primer lugar?- no tiene nada de malo si nunca he tenido novio, ninguno me gustaba – dije mas para mí que para él, recordando mis rollitos insignificantes y poco memorables.

-Oh entonces eres una rompecorazones de pobres adolescentes.

-No soy una rompecorazones, salí con algunos chicos durante un tiempo, lo normal sabes, simplemente ninguno de ellos me gustaba lo suficiente como para ser mi novio formal – dije sin saber realmente porque me tomaba la molestia de explicarle eso a alguien que se suponía no volvería a ver.

-Ya ¿Y cómo es el pobre condenado en él que te fijarías?

-¿Perdón? – dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Tu tipo, ya sabes - dijo componiendo una expresión inocente que nada tenía que ver con el brillo burlón de sus ojos.

-No lo sé, supongo que lo sabré cuando lo encuentre- dije jugando con el borde del vaso de mi café de nueva cuenta, esto estaba yéndose por las ramas ¿Cuándo nos habíamos desviado para comenzar a hablar de mi?

-Entonces estas buscando algo que no sabes que es.

-Eso es normal, no sé porque te importa tanto.

-Todo el mundo sabe cuál es su tipo.

-Si claro sabelotodo ¿Cuál es el tuyo entonces?

-Me fascinan las niñas buenas con carteles en la frente que dicen que son puras e inocentes.

-Ah- ¡tenía que dejar de sonrojarme! Me dije a mi misma reprochándomelo ¿Y que era ese “ah”? ¿Qué no podía pensar en una filosa e inteligente respuesta para callarle la boca? Piensa Emma piensa- ¿estas flirteando conmigo?- bueno al menos era algo, no era tan bueno como lo que había esperado pero así era.

-Cada quien ve lo que quiere ver- dijo sin dejar la sonrisa torcida.

-Estas intentando descaradamente cambiar de tema – dije sonriéndole de vuelta, me había dejado llevar lo suficiente por su juego – no funcionará.

-La curiosidad mato al gato.

-No soy un gato.

-Eso puedo verlo; un gato sería menos desesperante, entonces si nunca has tenido novio tampoco te han besado nunca- eso no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

-Porque es inesperadamente divertido apenarte.

-No estoy apenada.

-Entonces ¿Siempre estas sonrojada? Que original - me tapé la cara con las manos y lo escuche reír- entonces nunca te han besado, seguro tienes un deseo oculto y desesperado porque alguien lo haga.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- dije con la cara aun tapada por mis manos – sorpréndete o no pero si me han besado, varias beses – dije viendo como se crispaba mientras alzaba una ceja en mi dirección.

-Habló de un beso de verdad, probablemente ninguno de ellos tenía la menor idea de que hacer contigo – dijo y su mirada brillo seductora recorriéndome con la mirada

-¿Y qué crees? ¿Qué tu si sabrías que hacer conmigo? – dije arrogante y burlona, dudando absolutamente de la confianza que desbordaba.

-Te aseguro que si lo hiciera, jamás lo olvidarías - Se quedo callado por un momento, una sonrisa iluminó su cara como si acabara de descubrir algo- seguro que como te salvé te enamoraste secretamente de mi y por eso montaste todo este numerito, para cumplir tu sueño loco y pasional de que yo te bese.

-…- comencé a reír a carcajadas echando la cabeza hacia atrás, comprobando lo que ya antes sabía y que el castaño estaba absolutamente loco - ni en tus más locos sueños yo desearía que tú me besaras.

-¿Segura?- deje de reír y me di cuenta de algo, Luciano estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca, si avanzaba un par de centímetros más nuestras narices hubieran chocado, tragué grueso, preguntándome en qué momento se había acercado tanto y porque no me había dado cuenta. Podía sentir nuestras respiraciones mezclándose, estaba apunto de empujarlo cuando quedé prendada viendo esos ojos brillantes- te pongo nerviosa- afirmó sonriendo, acercándose más. De repente tenía la sensación de que hacía mucho calor en la habitación como si me hubieran transportado al infierno un olor picante y cítrico me llenó la nariz.

-Ya quisieras lograr ponerme nerviosa- susurré con voz suave, sin alejarme ni un ápice, no le iba a dar la razón y hacerle ver que si estaba algo intimidada – sigues intentando desviar el tema y acabas de admitir que fuiste tú quien me salvó la vida aquella noche – dije sonriente y el pareció desconcertado por un instante, casi como si no creyera que el tiró le había salido por la culata y hubiera acabado admitiendo su presencia en ese callejón. Se puso serio de repente toda su actitud juguetona desapareció sin dejar rastro la sonrisa convertida en un seño fruncido, puso distancia entre nosotros como si mi presencia le quemara y en menos de un segundo estaba lejos de la mesa y agarrando su chaqueta que reposaba en el respaldar de la silla, con intención de irse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No me has respondido ni una pregunta!

-Deja de buscar respuestas- sentenció con la voz dura, sin rastro de nada de lo que había sido hasta el momento, toda la vibrante y desesperante personalidad del castaño transformada en una estatua de hielo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quizás no te agrade lo que consigas, vete a casa y olvídalo- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y lo seguí rápidamente, lo agarré del brazo antes de que llegara a la moto, negada a detenerlo a dejarlo ir.

-De eso nada, quiero mis respuestas y no voy a dejarte en paz hasta que las tenga- iba a decir algo cuando el sonido de mi celular lo interrumpió, me apresuré a contestar, sin soltar al castaño en ningún momento por miedo a que se marchara.

“¿¡¡Dónde estas?!!”

-Hola Raven- dije apenada por desaparecer y dejarla sola, mas aun por haber olvidado su existencia hasta aquel momento.

“¿Hola Raven? ¿Esa es tu gran explicación? ¡Estaba preocupada! ¡Pensé que te habían secuestrado o algo peor! por suerte para ti tengo todas tus bolsas de compras que dejaste tiradas por ahí, me sorprende que no se hayan robado nada ahora, ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme qué demonios te paso?”

-Veras me encontré con un amigo y… vinimos por un café ¡Te juro que no fue mi intención, se me olvido avisarte!

“Espero que ese amigo sea muy importante y este que se caiga de bueno”

-Perdón por no avisarte, en serio – me disculpé de nuevo, ignorando lo que había dicho.

“Da igual, te perdono, iré a mi casa pasas buscando tus cosas”

-Gracias eres la mejor- y colgué, me volteé a mirar a Luciano que estaba recostado de la moto mirándome con el seño fruncido, rebusqué en mi bolso hasta encontrar un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo, recibiendo una mirada confundida del castaño cuando se los tendí.

-Es para que anotes tu número de teléfono – expliqué.

-¿Por qué te daría mi número de teléfono? – dijo alzando una ceja con desconfianza.

-Porque te dije que no te iba a dejar en paz hasta que me des mis respuestas.

-No necesitas mi teléfono- se soltó de mi agarre, subiendo a la moto- si tanto quieres saberlo yo te encontraré- dijo acelerando – ya no tienes oportunidad de arrepentirte – advirtió con voz de ultratumba mientras yo me quedaba ahí observando la moto desaparecer en la distancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews con sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, lo que quieran ademas son ecológicos, no hacen daño y animan un mundo a esta escritora a seguir escribiendo. hasta la semana que viene! 
> 
> Vee


	4. Chiquilla Acosadora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola hola! lo sé he estado muy muy perdida pero a partir de ahora espero publicar seguido para ponerme al corriente con este fic, el cual también tengo publicado en otra página

Capítulo 4

Luciano

¿Por qué se me había ocurrido ir a ese centro comercial? ¡Oh sí! No podía sacarme de la cabeza a esa niña de la otra noche, así que al recibir una llamada de mi hermano pidiéndome que lo viera en este lugar mi cerebro demasiado concentrado en recordar a aquella chiquilla no había puesto ninguna de las acostumbradas negativas por vernos en un sitio tan sobrepoblado de gente con la cual no tenía intenciones de convivir o respirar el mismo aire y sin darme cuenta había aceptado, yo mismo me había puesto la soga en el cuello y no podía sino aceptar mi culpa.

Maldita sea, por eso mientras estaba esperando a que el muy idiota apareciera me encontraba de nuevo perdido en mis pensamientos que sin que yo lo quisiera regresaban una y otra vez a esa noche y a esa chiquilla, incapaz de borrar de mi mente lo que había sentido al tenerla tan cerca con ella entre mis brazos mientras la llevaba a su casa. El rostro calmado las delicadas manos aferradas a mi chaqueta como si mi cuerpo fuera el lugar más seguro del mundo. Había algo además de eso, ella desprendía una calidez extraña. De alguna forma me parecía que toda ella era tentadora, atrayente con un halo de suave tranquilidad como la brisa marina. Aquella sensación era tan desconcertante, me hacía debatirme entre protegerla o seguir lo que me dictaba la parte más profunda y oscura de mi naturaleza, esa que me llamaba a tomarla y corromperla con una fuerza brutal que pocas veces había sentido y nunca con esa intensidad.

Deja de pensar en eso, no te recuerda, te encargaste de ello. No la volverás a ver. Me repetí por milésima vez aunque mi cerebro parecía empeñado en llevarme la contraria, el recuerdo de labios rosas y pestañas largas enmarcadas por un salvaje cabello rizado venía a mí una y otra vez a pesar de lo que me dijera o intentara hacerme creer a mí mismo. Me recosté de una pared y escaneé el lugar con impaciencia buscando a mi hermano en algún lugar ¿Dónde carajos estaba? Llevaba media hora cuando era conocido que yo no esperaba por nadie, el tiempo valía oro, aunque tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo podría estar haciendo cosas mucho más interesantes que estar en un insulso centro comercial esperando por el imbécil de Mikhael, además, el pendejo estuvo celebrando por teléfono que al fin había aceptado encontrarme con él en un lugar decente para que ahora llegara y tuviera las bolas de no aparecer. Lo odiaba.

Mis pensamientos asesinos en contra de mi familiar se vieron interrumpidos cuando sentí como alguien se detenía justo frente a mí y la vista de los azulejos del piso del centro comercial pasó a ser la de unos botines negros. Subí la vista escaneándola, pasando por los ajustados pantalones gris oscuro, la camisa azul turquesa, los rizos despeinados, ahí frente a mí estaba la chiquilla en la que había estado pensado hasta hace pocos segundos. Casi sin darme cuenta de mis acciones me concentre en ella, dándome cuenta al instante de los latidos acelerados de su corazón, reprimí una sonrisa por esa reacción, estaba nerviosa, por mí. Sonrisa que desapareció de un plumazo cuando caí en cuenta de la situación y de lo mal que estaba ¿Por qué de todos los centros comerciales que había en la enormidad que representaba esta ciudad había venido a caer precisamente en el que ella seguramente frecuentaba? Y más importante aún ¿Qué demonios hacía ella ahí frente a mí viéndome con esos expresivos ojos chocolate brillando como si se hubiera ganado la lotería?

-¿Te conozco?- pregunté con falsa indiferencia, imprimiéndole un toque seductor a mi voz agravándola, esperando envolverla con facilidad para mandarla de vuelta por donde había venido sin que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, contrario a la sonrisa embobada y los ojos ligeramente perdidos que esperé recibir, la castaña torció el gesto mirándome con el ceño fruncido como si algo en aquellas dos simples palabras la hubiera hecho molestar a límites insospechados, sin embargo eso no la detuvo para hablarme.

-Sí, tú me ayudaste la otra noche- dijo y su voz con el grado justo de agudeza pareció envolver el ambiente, que bonita voz, dulce. Espera… ¿Qué yo la ayude? ¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo lo recuerda? ¡Se supone que no recordaría nada! Algo estaba fallando y fuera lo que fuera era malo, ahora debía convencerla de que no me había visto en su vida dar media vuelta y asegurarme de que no volviera a verme en lo que le quedara de vida, no podía dejar cabos sueltos y muchos menos lidiar con algo como esto.

-¿Ayudarte? Te equivocas de persona niña- conteste mientras le sonreía con malicia buscando intimidarla, el plan para alejarla formándose rápidamente en mi cabeza y que esta vez las coincidencias que parecían unirnos se acabaran de raíz, me comportaría como un idiota, con eso ella se alejaría molesta y se olvidaría de todo de una vez por todas.

-Estoy segura de que no- susurró ligeramente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios, joder ahora también tenía una sonrisa bonita, sería mucho más sencillo si ella pareciera exhibir una sucesión de desagradables defectos, como arrogancia, malcriadez, que fuera una de esas niñas presumidas con poco cerebro pero la pelinegra a cada segundo que pasaba mostraba más de ese aire de humilde timidez que no me explicaba cómo podía tener - soy Emma, Emma Callahan – dijo presentándose.

-Luciano-respondí, sin mirarla escaneando el lugar con la mirada intentando encontrar una especie de salida de escape para esta conversación que en ningún universo debía estar sucediendo y que debía eliminar de una vez por todas para que la naturaleza retomara su equilibrio, que nadie se atreviera a decir que estaba exagerando.

-¿Sin apellido?- preguntó con suavidad, estirando las mangas de su camisa para intentar disimular la curiosidad que seguramente le provocaba.

-¿Por qué te diría mi apellido? Podrías ser una asesina o peor una acosadora que va a seguirme y a violarme mientras duermo- dije poniendo una falsa expresión de horror, había sido una gran respuesta, lo supe al ver el ramalazo de ira cruzar sus ojos y sus puños apretarse con fuerza, debía seguir así y pronto lo único que vería de la pelinegra sería su espalda mientras se alejaba para siempre de mí.

-No soy una acosadora- dijo con expresión neutra que hubiera podido engañar a cualquiera que no estuviera poniéndole tanta atención como yo lo hacía en aquel instante, perfectamente consciente de cada uno de sus rasgos y acciones no me pasó desapercibido el brillo furioso de su mirada y las cejas ligeramente encogidas.

 

 

-¿No? Pues lo pareces – dije picándola, si iba a alejarla por lo menos me divertiría con sus reacciones hasta que no pudiera seguir haciéndolo y presentía que no faltaba mucho para que ella se hartara de mí. 

-Que idiota- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y respirando profundo pidiéndole paciencia a algún ente que se decidiera a escucharla, exasperada. Bien, iba por buen camino, sólo tenía que tensar la cuerda un poco más y se marcharía, hice un esfuerzo por continuar permaneciendo indiferente en lugar de mostrar la sonrisa de victoria que pugnaba por salir de mis labios - tú me ayudaste hace dos semanas yo quería darte las gracias y preguntarte un par de cosas de lo que paso esa noche – explicó.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que fui yo?- pregunté, rindiéndome ante mi propia curiosidad, ella no era la única que deseaba saber lo que había pasado esa noche, yo quería saber que había fallado y porque me recordaba, la idea de que ella fuera especial apareció en algún lugar de mi cerebro antes de que la descartara al instante, ella era igual a todas las demás personas que había en la ciudad.

-Simplemente lo sé- sentenció encogiéndose de hombros como si quisiera restarle importancia a ese detalle, quizás era algo que la avergonzaba y por ello no quería compartirlo conmigo que independientemente de lo que ella recordara o de lo que había pasado, no dejaba de ser un completo desconocido.

-Vete niña – dije buscando que se fuera fulminándola con una mirada de advertencia, mientras intentaba seducirla y que se rindiera ante mi voz, envolverla con ella, engatusarla y que como pasaba con todos, me hiciera caso y se marchara – Olvídate de eso.

-Si quieres que me vaya vas a tener que responderme lo que quiero saber – dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, ignorando todo de forma tan increíble que casi me hace abrir la boca con sorpresa ¿Quién era esta niña que se saltaba todas las reglas sin piedad? lo medité un momento suspirando antes de rendirme evaluando las posibilidades de sacar algo bueno de esto; yo obtendría la información que me faltaba y que me remordía en la consciencia, averiguaría que era lo que recordaba y porque lo hacía antes de arreglarlo y que cada uno siguiera con su vida como si nada de esto hubiera pasado nunca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté al fin. 

-Solo un par de cosas, quita esa cara ni que fuera el fin del mundo ¿café?- preguntó recomponiendo la sonrisa. 

 

 

-¿Qué pasa con el café? – pregunté intentando entender porque le invitaría un café a alguien que en menos de dos frases le dijo acosadora y violadora.

-Que si quieres un café- dijo como si le explicara a un niño chiquito algo absurdamente obvio, intente permanecer impasible pero por su sonrisa de suficiencia, me di cuenta de que estaba fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Me estas invitando un café?- pregunté sonriendo de lado, tenía que recuperar el control de las cosas, necesitaba respuestas y que se fuera muy lejos y esta vez para siempre - sabía que eras una acosadora- caminé hacia la salida del centro comercial escuchando perfectamente sus pasos apresurados detrás de mi intentando alcanzarme.

-¡No soy una acosadora! Estoy siendo amable, aunque quizás no conozcas el significado de la palabra, pobrecito seguro viviste bajo una piedra todo este tiempo y por eso eres un cavernícola – me espetó casi gruñéndome, sarcástica a mas no poder, gruñí por lo bajo, dos podíamos jugar ese juego si eso era lo que quería.

-No me sorprende que quieras salir conmigo, sé que estoy muy bueno y todo pero inventar una historia de que te ayudé o lo que sea, es muy original o muy desesperado intento decidir cuál - dije colocándome una mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en algo extremadamente importante, aunque eso si era verdad, me sabía atractivo y no me molestaba para nada usar eso a mi favor cuando era necesario.

-Cállate yo no invente nada- dijo exasperada, faltaba poco para lograr que su paciencia se acabara se diera media vuelta y no nos volviéramos a cruzar nunca, sería una lástima no tener la información que quería pero prefería que se alejara de una buena vez – y tú lo sabes.

-Entonces ¿Por qué continuas siguiéndome?- pregunté impaciente ¿Por qué no se rendía de una vez? Aceleré el paso, una muda forma de decirle que la quería lejos, pareció hacerle caso omiso porque sus pasos se aceleraron empeñados en no perderme de vista.

-Quiero respuestas y no voy a irme hasta tenerlas- que insoportablemente persistente era esa chiquilla, mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, límite que era increíblemente pequeño. Tendría que hacer algo mejor.

-Eres realmente molesta, vamos por ese café- medio gruñí subiendo a mi moto ¿me estaba rindiendo? Bien quizás quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar por saber lo que paso esa noche ¿Por qué estaba tan interesada en saberlo? Cualquiera hubiera creído que era una bendición borrar un momento traumático de sus vidas y seguir adelante sin pensar ni una vez en ello ¿Por qué ella no? 

-Hay un starbucks en el centro comercial- dijo retrocediendo al verme tendiéndole es casco, aparentemente intimidada por primera vez desde que se me había puesto en frente, bien no era impulsiva y probablemente todos sus sentidos le gritaban lo imprudente que sería subir conmigo, un completo desconocido, a una moto.

-¿Y… tu punto es?- pregunté haciéndome el desentendido cuando sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, cuando me había extendido la invitación en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza dejar la seguridad del centro comercial.

-Que no tenemos que ir a ningún lado- explicó sin ganas, probablemente evaluando como llevarme de nuevo al centro comercial o dejarme ir y nunca saber lo que deseaba. Yo también necesitaba respuestas. Tenía que saber que había de diferente en ella o que había hecho mal para que pudiera recordar cosas de esa noche, sobre todo a mí.

-Sube a la moto – le susurré, esta vez sin sorprenderme cuando mi voz no causo ningún efecto en ella, aparte de un ceño fruncido y una clara expresión de desafío.

-¿Y si no quiero, que? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos alzando ligeramente la barbilla, estaba intrigado para que negarlo. Ahora si tenía interés en saber más sobre ella, él porque yo no parecía causarle ningún efecto era de las muchas preguntas que me atravesaban cuando la miraba ¿Qué ocultaba esa niña debajo de esa apariencia ingenua? 

-¿Tienes miedo princesa? ¿Sabes acaso lo que es divertirte, Emma? – dije regalándole una sonrisa torcida, decidido a cambiar de táctica para llevarla conmigo, había decidido que yo también quería respuestas, quería entender como recordaba.

-No tengo miedo – contraataco automáticamente.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperas? – dije alzando una ceja, el desafío claro en cada una de mis palabras, mi sonrisa aumentando al ver como mis palabras surtían efecto con una rapidez pasmosa.

Reprimí una sonrisa de victoria cuando la sentí subirse a mi espalda mientras se ponía el casco; tenía que meditar mi siguiente movimiento. Esto iba a divertirme.

-Sujétate – dije componiendo mi mejor sonrisa malvada antes de meter el acelerador a fondo a conciencia, gritó y sentí como sus brazos me atrapaban la cintura con la fuerza de unas garras. Eso se sentía bien, sentía de nuevo esa extraña calidez que ella desprendía por los poros, envolviéndome.

-¿Logré asustarte? – pregunté apropósito, conocía la respuesta, sólo tuve que fijarme en su corazón latiendo a mil en mi espalda – cobarde - me burlé un poco, giré levemente el rostro para ver sus ojos brillantes por la ira, no pude evitar soltar un bufido divertido que la molestó aún más, esto estaba siendo mucho más divertido de lo que esperaba – relájate y disfruta – la callé al notar que abría la boca para responderme.

Sorprendentemente me hizo caso y se quedó callada ¡al fin! no había logrado cerrarle la boca desde que me la había encontrado en el centro comercial, algo de silencio era justo lo que necesitaba. Sentí como después de unos instantes se relajó y su agarre sobre mi espalda se aflojó, ya no estaba asustada, aunque la sensación de los delgados brazos aferrándose a mí no me había molestado en absoluto. Corté el rumbo de mis pensamientos, tenía que concentrarme, hablaría con ella obtendría la información que quería y luego me largaría para que cada uno siguiera con su vida como si este bizarro episodio no hubiera sucedido nunca.

Llegamos al primer café que se me ocurrió. Me regodeé en su expresión molesta al verme coqueteando con la que atendía la barra que no dejaba de batirme las pestañas en un gesto que buscaba ser seductor. Nos sentamos en la primera mesa que vimos libre; me detuve escuchando con atención cada cosa que me contaba, era extraño y nunca me había pasado, no recordaba casi nada, solo que la habían estado siguiendo y luego creía haberme visto, lo único que parecía no cuadrar era precisamente eso, que a veces recordaba cosas con más nitidez de la que debería, era como si su propia mente estuviera peleando contra lo que yo le había hecho. Buscando liberar sin saber cómo los recuerdos que estaban bloqueados en su memoria dejándola solo con borrosos fragmentos que no debería tener. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Ahora que sabía que era lo que había fallado debía encontrar la forma de hacer que no deseara haberme visto nunca y se fuera. La molesté de todas las formas posibles y nada ¿que esta niña no era normal o qué? Mi poca paciencia estaba al límite y ella no dejaba de preguntar cosas que no podía, ni quería responderle. Desviaba el tema cada que podía sorprendiéndome de cómo era capaz de rebatirme las cosas y adivinar mis intenciones.

Le dije un par de cosas de ella que eran completamente visibles para mí. Me gustó su expresión desconcertada cuando le dije que era un libro abierto, eso era mentira. La mayoría de las personas esta tan sumergida en su propio mundo que son incapaces de observar lo que hay a su alrededor. Yo me entretenía observando y después de tanto tiempo notaba con demasiada facilidad cosas que no eran visibles para los demás. Para el mundo ella era calmada, tranquila y fría. Yo podía ver lo diferente que era, lo que se escondía debajo de esas capas de presunta indiferencia y calma.

No pude evitar flirtear con ella, en mi era tan natural como respirar, divirtiéndome en lo fácil que me resultaba avergonzarla y lograr que las pálidas mejillas se tiñeran de rojo carmín con un par de frases, el método perfecto para distraerla de las dudas que le rondaban la cabeza. Ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que me llamó arrogante, eso había sido un golpe para mi orgullo, si podría ser un conquistador y podría actuar como un idiota cuando quería pero no era arrogante, no me gustó que llegara aquella conclusión tan rápido.

\- Entonces nunca te han besado, seguro tienes ese deseo oculto y desesperado porque alguien lo haga 

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- todavía tenía la cara tapada, avergonzada e intentando que no viera que seguía sonrojada por mis comentarios - sorpréndete o no si me han besado, varias veces – dijo con suficiencia marcada en la voz y yo alce una ceja en su dirección, no dudaba que se pudieran fijar en la pelinegra, lo que dudaba era que ella pudiera corresponderle a al pobre imbécil que seguro no tenía ni idea de lo que ella necesitaba, quise pegarme mentalmente por ese pensamiento ese no era mi problema, en lo absoluto.

-Hablo de un beso de verdad, probablemente ninguno de ellos tenía la menor idea de que hacer contigo – dije y me arrepentí al instante por decirle justo lo que estaba pensando.

\- ¿Y qué crees? ¿Qué tu si sabrías que hacer conmigo? – pregunto y me sorprendí por su voz burlona, esa confianza que desbordaba me pareció increíblemente atrayente.

-Te aseguro que si lo hiciera jamás lo olvidarías - me quedé callado, tenía que agregar algo más si quería que fuera un comentario efectivo, de repente se me iluminó el cerebro y sonreí como si me hubieran regalado una dulcería- seguro que como te salvé te enamoraste secretamente de mí y por eso montaste todo este numerito, para cumplir tu sueño loco y pasional de que yo te bese.

-…- comenzó a reír echando la cabeza hacia atrás, seguro pensaba que estaba loco, bien era verdad solo que no de la manera que ella pensaba que lo estaba- ni en tus más locos sueños yo desearía que tú me besaras- dijo burlona, viéndome como si estuviera viendo a un marciano bailando ballet. No podía permitir que aquella niña desesperante hiriera mi orgullo de esa forma.

-¿segura?- pregunté en voz baja, insinuante mientras me le acercaba rápidamente, bajó la vista encontrándose con que nuestras narices se rozaban levemente y nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaban, trago grueso como si apenas se acabara de dar cuenta de la repentina cercanía- te pongo nerviosa- afirmé, sonriendo.

Me acerqué más, mis ojos fijos en los de ella, que me veía expectante, sin intensiones de alejarse. Podía sentir la electricidad cada vez que avanzaba acortando la escasa distancia que nos separaba, la calidez que desprendía rodeándome por la cercanía entre nosotros ¿Qué pasaría si…? Sentí la presencia de mi hermano demasiado cerca. Recordando de golpe que me estaba dejando llevar y eso no podía permitirlo, no cuando lo que debía estar haciendo era alejarla de mí. Emma seguramente estaba esperando que lo que apareciera ante ella después de aquella noche si es que nos volvíamos a ver era una especie de héroe valiente, nada más lejos de la realidad yo podía transformarme en su peor pesadilla de desearlo, la pobre chiquilla estaba esperando un príncipe y se había encontrado con el villano, porque si había algo que no era, era un héroe y ella era incapaz de darse cuenta del peligro que corría estando tan cerca de mí.

Me aparté con toda la rapidez posible y la observé mirándome confundida. Le advertí que dejara de buscar respuestas, se estaba metiendo dentro de un mundo en el que no le gustaría lo que iba a encontrar. Salí del café, rumbo a mi moto cuando sentí una mano delgada y delicada detenerme por un brazo. Su teléfono sonó y se apresuró a contestar, colgó después de hablar un par minutos y se volvió hacia mí, en ningún momento me había soltado como si sospechara que en el momento que dejara de tocarme saldría huyendo y no volvería a verme. No estaba del todo equivocada.

 

Me ofreció un papel para que le anotara mi teléfono, le salí con otro de mis comentarios ¿Por qué no se alejaba y ya? Seguía queriendo sus respuestas, vaya que era insistente. Pobre e inocente Emma ¿no quería escucharme? Bien que así fuera, yo solo advertía las cosas una vez y ella había hecho su elección, sólo había tenido una oportunidad y no había querido aprovecharla.

-No necesitas mi teléfono- bien ella se lo buscó, ¿No quería escucharme y me quería en su vida? Me tendría en su vida entonces. Después de todo ¿Cuándo me han importado las reglas? Encendí la moto - si tanto quieres saberlo, yo te encontraré – aceleré dejándole un último comentario, uno que sirviera para hacerle darse cuenta de que ya no tenía escapatoria – ya no tienes oportunidad de arrepentirte – la dejé atrás sintiendo sus ojos castaños clavados en mi espalda.

Te lo advertí Emma, ahora lidia con las consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen likes! de verdad los aprecio mucho


	5. Central Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola hola aquí les traigo el último capitulo del año espero que lo disfruten y mis mejores deseos a todos para este nuevo año.

Capítulo 5

La reunión con mi hermano salió mejor de lo que pensé, todo estaba casi listo y dentro de poco tomaría lo que me pertenecía. Casi podía saborear el triunfo. La sensación de la próxima victoria era la mejor de las adrenalinas recorriéndome el cuerpo a velocidad luz, muy pronto. 

-¿En serio piensas seguir adelante con esto?- me preguntó al ver la sonrisa complacida que no mostraba reparos en mostrar ante las buenas noticias. 

-Es la ley de la vida, es hora de que ese viejo pase a la historia y alguien mejor que él lleve el control de las cosas, ha estado al mando demasiado tiempo y ya está quedándose obsoleto - dije con tranquilidad dándole una calada a mi cigarrillo, sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa de superioridad al pensar en la próxima pelea. 

-Pero retarlo de esa forma – dijo con un tono ligeramente preocupado, mirándome con reproche, diciéndome de forma muda lo irresponsable que pensaba que había sido al no pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, solté una risita y me fulmino con la mirada - Todavía tiene la lealtad de los siete y mientras la tenga, es un peligro – me recordó 

-Detalles-dije con burla, restándole importancia- los siete se venden al mejor postor y los dos sabemos que ese, soy yo. Además les das más importancia de la que tienen, no se comparan con nosotros. 

-¿No crees que te pedirán algo a cambio? – dijo dándole un trago a su cerveza, mirándome de forma inquisidora, ceja alzada en mi dirección – ellos tienen contactos, información, influencias y eso hermano a veces es un arma mucho mas peligrosa que la fuerza 

-¿Quieres que pidan algo aparte de que perdone sus miserables vidas? Yo creo que es una oferta muy generosa- Mikhael sonrió en respuesta, negando ligeramente con una expresión resignada dibujada en sus facciones, su rostro se transformó a uno serio cuando pareció recordar algo que había estado obviando hasta el momento. 

-¿Quién era ella? – preguntó directo después de haberme estado observando con fijeza durante algunos instantes. 

-¿Quién?- dije haciéndome el desentendido, mis ganas de darle alguna explicación respecto a cierto asunto, delgado e insistente y con curvas de mujer, eran nulos. 

-La chica con la que estabas cuando te llamé – dijo bufando por lo bajo – no te hagas el idiota que sabes de qué te estoy hablando. 

-Nadie – dije rápidamente. 

-Ya claro y “nadie” te pone de tan buen humor, en lugar de ese de perro rabioso que siempre cargas. No soy tonto Luc - rebatió con una sonrisa de suficiencia, su clásica mirada de “lo sé todo y no puedes ocultármelo” brillando en sus ojos, casi deseé golpearlo por ello, pero por alguna razón me parecía estúpido en aquel momento. 

-Es una niña que se cruzó en mi camino, eso es todo – dije restándole importancia, era más de lo que pensaba decir en un principio y era la verdad, Emma había sido un elemento fortuito que había aparecido por casualidad en mi vida, un capricho de los dados del destino que no significaba nada excepto eso. 

-¿Se cruzó en tu camino? 

-Que chismoso eres, hermanito – dije arrastrando la última palabra, el pareció ignorarlo y siguió mirándome esperando que me dignara a explicarle con pelos y señales todo lo que quería saber antes de dejarme en paz – no es tu problema. 

-Deberías alejarte de ella – aconsejó mirando la botella de cerveza sin sentirse en lo absoluto ofendido por mi actitud arisca, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, quizás intentando descubrir algo que escapaba de mi entendimiento y que no tenía intenciones de averiguar, hace mucho había dejado de intentar comprender la forma en la que la funcionaba la mente de Mikhael. 

-No es un problema para nuestros planes si es lo que te estás preguntando, solo un entretenimiento en esta triste y aburrida ciudad de mierda – dije terminándome la cerveza de un trago.

-Por ahora no es un problema – dijo con la voz gruesa, como un adivino vaticinando algún tipo de tragedia imparable pero absolutamente cierta, ridículo. 

-Basta, no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas - le corté levantándome, mientras me colocaba mi fiel chaqueta que hasta el momento había permanecido en el respaldar de la silla - no es nadie, así que deja de preocuparte por pendejadas y concéntrate en lo que tenemos que hacer – dije antes de darme la vuelta y salir de aquel bar de mala muerte perdido entre las calles del Bronxs.

Subí a mi moto, repitiéndome mis propias palabras en el bar, como si de alguna forma tuviera que auto convencerme de que aquello era cierto, que Emma no era nadie y no se iba a convertir en algo importante tampoco, no más de lo que era, solo otra de las miles de luces que adornaban las calles adoquinadas de nueva york, no tenía tiempo para estar jugando con adolescente. Tenía demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparme como para dejar que una chiquilla de apenas dieciséis años se metiera en mi camino, no podía permitir que alguien se entrometiera en mi triunfo, después cuando tuviera el mundo en las manos quizás podría pensar de nuevo en adolescentes de piel suave y mirada salvaje. Sin embargo aún faltaba algún tiempo para que las piezas comenzaran a girar y a caer en su sitio para dar inicio al acto final, podía divertirme hasta entonces y esa pelinegra tenía algo que la hacía muy interesante, lo suficiente como para ganar mi interés, después de todo le había dicho que la encontraría y podría ser muchas cosas pero nunca descortés. 

Los días pasaban y a pesar de que había tratado de retrasarlo el mayor tiempo posible la curiosidad me había terminado ganando, curiosidad que tenía nombre y apellido. Emma Callahan. Al principio me limité a observarla, ya sabía donde vivía así que no fue en lo absoluto una tarea difícil, la veía a lo lejos, asegurándome de que no se diera cuenta en ningún momento de mi presencia, debía aparecer en el momento correcto. Mientras tanto disfrutaba enormemente de ver como a medida que los días pasaban se desesperaba al ver que yo parecía haberme desvanecido en el aire, sin ninguna noticia de mi parte a pesar de haberle asegurado que yo la encontraría. Reía, divertido con su mirada frustrada y la casi invisible mueca de impaciencia que se había instalado en su rostro. Me llenaba de algo parecido a la satisfacción saber que aunque se esforzara por evitarlo, yo ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos. Mas le valía a Emma estar preparada porque la vida como la había conocido estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre. 

Emma

3 días, 7 días, 2 semanas. 

Dos malditas semanas habían pasado y no había ningún rastro de Luciano ¿Dónde estaba ese idiota? Estaba de un humor insoportable y todos a mi alrededor se encargaban de recordármelo constantemente consiguiendo que recordara el porqué estaba tan molesta y en consecuencia mi humor empeorara, era un absurdo circulo vicioso en el que no tenía la menor idea de cómo había acabado, inevitablemente deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma, que el episodio del callejón no hubiera existido nunca o que mi salvador hubiera sido alguien normal y no el absurdo con pies revestido de arrogancia y chulería que era Luciano Sin Apellido. Ni siquiera durante la típica celebración de navidad en casa o la ida Time Square para año nuevo habían conseguido apartar al castaño de mi mente por demasiado tiempo, aquella conversación aparecía en mi mente constantemente, había sido raro e inexplicablemente interesante. 

Él dijo que aparecería y me encontraría pero hasta el momento ni la sombra del castaño se había dignado a hacer acto de presencia. Había algo increíblemente errático en la forma de actuar de aquel sujeto, primero se acercaba para luego alejarse como si de repente mi cercanía le quemara, después dice que va a encontrarme para evaporarse en el aire, no lo comprendía, aquellos que decían que las mujeres éramos complicadas definitivamente nunca se habían topado con un espécimen como el ojimiel, él si era digno de realizarle estudios científicos que explicaran la forma en la que su cerebro funcionaba.  
Además estaba aquella advertencia en el café para después decirme que ya no tendría oportunidad de arrepentirme. Le había dado vueltas a aquello por días ¿Realmente lo que había pasado en el callejón hace casi un mes había sido tan malo como para arrepentirme de lo que pudiera conseguir si intentaba seguir averiguándolo? Por extraño que pareciera en ningún momento se me ocurrió pensar en que el castaño simplemente me había jugado una broma para escaparse y no volver a encontrarse conmigo, algo me decía que aquel chico podría ser muchas cosas pero no decía nada a la ligera. 

Me tiré boca arriba en mi cama resoplando con frustración, alejando esos pensamientos, necesitaba saberlo quizás Luciano tendría razón y lo que me llevaba a buscar respuestas con tanta desesperación era esa necesidad de controlar todo y lo mucho que me jodía no tener el control sobre mi propia mente. Suspiré, recordando el momento en el que se me había acercado en la cafetería, nuestras respiraciones entremezcladas, fue imposible no notar que había algo eléctrico en ese momento ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera acercado sólo un poco más? ¡No! exclamé cortando el rumbo por el que iba mi cerebro, no quería que nada pasara aparte de que el imbécil de Luciano-digo-algo-y-luego-no-aparezco se alejara de mi espacio personal ¿Qué hacia dándole tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿Por qué estaba tan deseosa de volverlo a ver? Además estaba claro como el agua que el ojimiel se sabía un seductor nato, para él aquello debió ser tan normal como respirar y sin ningún propósito aparte de hacerme rabiar, dejarme ilusionar por algo como aquello era estúpido, nuestra relación se debía a un intercambio de información forzoso además de impulsado sólo por mí. 

Para aumentar mi irritable humor, las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado a su fin y a la mañana siguiente comenzaban de nuevo las clases del instituto. Pensar en las tediosas clases, los profesores y la cantidad casi ilegal de trabajos hacia que el aburrimiento se apoderara de mí. Odiaba las rutinas y por desgracia como estudiante estaba condenada a estar atrapada en una hasta que fuera mi graduación y entonces la universidad me atrapara en otra; ni siquiera la idea de tener la casa para mi sola con mis madre en un viaje de negocios que había surgido de forma inesperada y mi hermano en casa de la abuela mejoraba mi ánimo. 

Me arrebujé contra la masa esponjosa que eran las casi ocho almohadas que había en mi cama, suspirando derrotada, ya ni dormir era bueno. Las pesadillas con aquel pelirrojo que cada vez me parecía más terriblemente familiar no me dejaban tranquila, la escena de la ciudad en ruinas donde el oji violeta me incitaba a dispararle a Luciano se entremezclaba con escenas de batallas antiguas que no entendía como mi mente era capaz de recrear de forma tan vivida, como si yo realmente hubiera estado ahí. Al despertar lo único a mí alrededor era un sutil aroma a flores y un desagradable nudo en el estómago ante el recuerdo. 

Los párpados empezaron a pesarme, no quería dormir, no quería despertar gritando de nuevo bañada en sudor con un grito atrapado a medio camino en mi garganta, sin embargo los ojos se me cerraban casi contra mi voluntad, como si me viera arrullada por una tenue canción de cuna que me empujaba a los brazos de Morfeo “déjate ir pequeña, yo te cuidaré, recuerda Emma, recuerda” escuché una voz suave susurrándome aquellas palabras de nuevo, esas que lograba captar en medio de la sopor me invadía antes de caer dormida cada noche, el aroma a flores llenándome la nariz. No me molesté en ver de dónde venía la voz, como tantas veces, se lo achaqué al cansancio ¿Qué importaba de todas formas? Cerré los ojos y me dejé ir. 

Desperté en la mañana por culpa del despertador, agradeciéndolo por primera vez en la vida. Respiraba agitada, con los recuerdos demasiado frescos de una de aquellas guerras que aparecían ahora en mis sueños, con los rostros intermitentes de seres con sonrisas que brillaban siniestras en la oscuridad, me sujete el pecho sintiendo un frío lacerante que se entremezclaba con un escozor que casi me pareció real. Intentando ignorar la sensación de miedo que me producían aquellos sueños me levanté de la cama y me preparé para ir al instituto, dirigiéndome a mi armario después de la ducha reglamentaria que sirvió para hacerme olvidar la mala noche.  
Aún era invierno y el helado frío neoyorkino continuaba presente, me puse unos jeans, botas negras y una camisa con estampado de cebra, el infaltable abrigo y unos guantes que fueron a parar al fondo de mi mochila mientras arrojaba los cuadernos que me hacían falta aquel día. Antes de salir de mi habitación observé el resultado en el espejo a cuerpo completo que había en mi habitación, contenta con lo que veía salí de mi casa dispuesta a caminar las cinco cuadras que me separaban del instituto. Por primera vez en días sin pensar en Luciano y su desconocido paradero. 

Al llegar entré por el estacionamiento, encontrándome a medio camino con mi morena amiga que en aquel momento se bajaba de su auto, un adorable convertible, con una sonrisa muy parecida a la que tenían todos los demás, la típica euforia del primer día donde a todos les parece genial reencontrarse después de las vacaciones y hablar sobre sus vidas. Entramos conversando de lo típico, de cómo cada una a su manera había pasado la noche de navidad y año nuevo.  
La mañana avanzó con aburrida normalidad: Literatura en el primer período, química para el segundo. Almuerzo, entiéndase como también como: Raven poniéndome al día sobre los últimos chismes que circulaban por el instituto a pesar de que apenas era el primer día mientras nos quejábamos de lo mala que estaba la comida de la cafetería aquel día. Revisé mi horario mientras salíamos del lugar riendo por las noticias, algunas ciertas y otras tan ilógicas que parecían sacadas de un libro de marcianos, tocaba biología para el tercer período, suspiré resignada, me gustaba esa clase pero era terriblemente impráctico que los laboratorios se encontraran en el otro edificio, obligándonos a atravesar el estacionamiento casi corriendo para llegar a tiempo a clases. 

Por ser el primer día decidimos tomarlo con calma, recorriendo el estacionamiento con lentitud, íbamos a medio camino cuando un centenar de murmullos nos llamó la atención, la mayoría de los estudiantes que iban de un edificio a otro para llegar a sus respectivas clases se encontraban formando una pequeña multitud que crecía de a momentos, todos observaban con interés a un chico que se encontraba en medio del estacionamiento; vestido todo de negro, con botas militares y con el rostro cubierto por un casco de motociclista sobre una moto ninja Kawasaki verde. 

Raven, cotilla como ella sola no resistió el impulso de acercarse para intentar averiguar quién era el desconocido que causaba tanto alboroto con sus pintas de pandillero. Inevitablemente me vi jalada de un brazo por mi amiga hasta llegar a donde estaban todos reunidos; el motociclista giró la cabeza a lo largo de la multitud, observándolos a todos hasta detenerse mirando justamente en la dirección que estábamos nosotras; sentí el agarre de Raven apretarse, un claro gesto de que se encontraba entre intimidada y emocionada a más no poder. Yo era incapaz de apartar la vista del desconocido, la ropa, las botas, la llamativa moto color verde ¿Acaso era…? 

-Hey-dijo el chico hacia mí, reconocí aquella voz profunda y aterciopelada al instante, confirmando mis sospechas, escuché algo que me pareció un suspiró general de todos los presentes al escuchar esa voz, mirando como algunos más que otros veían con mas fijeza, pero ligeramente más atontados al misterioso motociclista que ya no era tan misterioso. 

-¿Luciano? – pregunté todavía con algo de desconfianza ¿realmente de todas las formas en las que podía aparecer había sido aquella la que había escogido? ¿Además como carrizo sabía en donde estudiaba? Y después la acosadora era yo. 

-No. Santa Claus, vengo a darte tus regalos de navidad porque fuiste tan buena niña este año Emmy - dijo con sarcasmo, casi pude imaginar su sonrisa torcida bajo el visor oscuro del casco. Bien era él, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, rodé los ojos cruzándome de brazos, tenía un talento absurdo para molestarme con un par de palabras - ¿Vienes? – preguntó mientras soltaba una risita, probablemente al ver su objetivo cumplido. 

-¿A dónde? – le gruñí, con molestia y ligeros tintes de curiosidad ¿Qué estaba tramando ese loco? 

-Donde sea – dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. 

-Tengo clases – expliqué sin cambiar la pose ni un segundo, los demás se veían absolutamente interesados en la conversación, aquellos suspiros aumentando volviéndose más audibles, aquello era absolutamente extraño, me pregunté qué pasaría si no tuviera el casco puesto y todos los demás pudieran ver el atrayente atractivo que poseía, ignoré ese detalle y me volví a concentrar en él. 

-Claro – dijo como si supiera exactamente lo que yo pensaba y supiera que decir ante cada una de mis respuestas – déjame adivinar, nunca te has saltado ni una sola clase en tu vida, pero no te preocupes nena, para eso estoy yo aquí, es mi deber enseñarte cómo se vive- dijo con un tinte de burla en cada una de sus palabras. Casi podía adivinar esa sonrisa suya que decía “problemas” con todas las letras bailándole en los labios. Bueno, me negaba terminantemente a permitir que se siguiera riendo a mi costa eso era seguro; después de todo era el primer día no me haría daño escaparme, más si en el proceso conseguía callar las burlas de Luciano. 

-Raven- llamé, la morena a mi lado volteó mirándome con la confusión pintada en la cara, tratando de comprender la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella -dile al profesor de biología que me sentí mal – le encargué mientras avanzaba hacia la moto 

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Emma! – dijo intentando sujetarme del brazo, la alarma brillando en sus ojos oscuros alejando aquel brillo embobado que había tenido mientras miraba a Luciano, le sonreí tranquilizadora en respuesta. 

-Después te cuento lo prometo- dije mientras avanzaba los pasos que me faltaban y subía a la moto tras la espalda del castaño. 

-¿Lista? – preguntó sin girarse 

-Cuando quieras, anciano –afirmé con una risita mientras mis manos se enredaban en su cintura recordando como la primera vez casi caí de la moto, el gruñido bajo el vidrio ennegrecido me hizo sonreír con más amplitud, no era el único que sabía cómo enojar a alguien. Arrancó y la sensación que me atravesó al no tener el casco puesto fue mil veces mejor que la primera vez, el viento azotando mi cara, haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos, el cabello volándome en todas direcciones, el suave ronroneo del motor, la mancha borrosa en la que se convertían las calles al pasarlas a toda velocidad, si así se sentía la libertad, era maravilloso - ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunté después de un rato en silencio. 

-Por ahí-dijo con simpleza y ni siquiera me moleste en rebatirlo, de la forma mas ilógica que existía me sentía más segura de lo que me había sentido nunca en ese instante cruzando a una velocidad que dudaba estuviera permitida las calles de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Terminamos en Central Park cuando finalmente la curiosidad sobre sus intenciones me ganó. 

-¿Qué pretendes trayéndome aquí Luciano?- pregunté bajándome de la moto cuando nos estacionamos mirando el bonito parque tan característico de la ciudad.

-Cuanta amabilidad y yo que me tomé la molestia de sacarte de esa cárcel de menores para que te diviertas - dijo con falso aire ofendido y yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco, solo un poco. 

-Bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunté pasando a su lado comenzando a caminar hacia el parque 

-Lo que quieras – le escuché decir mientras caminaba a mi lado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y aire desenfadado. 

Nunca había visto Central Park de aquella manera, caminábamos por las calles que rodeaban el parque y cada una era mejor que la otra. Había calles llenas de músicos y artistas callejeros, parecía otro mundo ajeno al que solía frecuentar, donde sólo habían picnics a veces y personas ejercitándose, nunca le había prestado atención al mosaico de diversidad cultural que rondaba la zona y me arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes. Baile al ritmo de la música, vi a los artistas trabajar. ¿Para qué negarlo? me divertía bastante, la verdadera razón por la que me había acercado al castaño en un principio no era más que un lejano recuerdo, algo que aunque sabía de suma importancia para mi, de repente había parecido que ya no la tenía más. Luciano sabía cómo hacerle honor a su pinta y actitud de tipo rudo con problemas de conducta, desapareció por unos minutos para luego aparecer con un par de la latas de pintura en aerosol arrastrándome a una de las paredes más cercanas para hacer un bonito grafiti. Nos vimos interrumpidos por la aparición de dos policías en la escena. 

-¡Luciano! ¡Es la policía! 

¬-Ignóralos linda- dijo mientras seguía pintando con aerosol la pared, como si le hubiera estado hablando del clima. 

-¡Deténganse!- dijeron acercándose- los arrestaremos. 

-Ups, hora de correr- dijo el castaño mientras me agarraba la muñeca y empezábamos a correr lejos de los dos tipos de azul y cara de pocos amigos que nos perseguían a paso rápido por las calles. 

Yo no podía dejar de reír, mientras corríamos me sentía tan viva. En medio de la persecución Luciano se detuvo a comprar banderillas*. Me le quedé mirando con los ojos desorbitados ¡Nos perseguían dos policías que probablemente habían tenido un día horrible además de un trabajo aburrido patrullando el parque que venían con todas las malas intenciones de cobrarse con nosotros y él se paraba a comprar salchichas! Aquello rayaba en lo absurdo mezclándose con lo hilarante. 

Terminó de pagar justo cuando aquellos hombres estaban a punto de alcanzarnos, salimos corriendo de nuevo, nos adentramos en el parque con las respiraciones agitadas y los pasos de los policías cada vez más lejanos. Nos dejamos caer cerca de la laguna retorciéndonos de la risa con la cuidada grama cubierta por una ligera capa de nieve haciéndonos cosquillas en la espalda. 

-Pensé que nos iban a atrapar- dije intentando recuperar el aliento- tu estas definitivamente loco ¿Banderillas? ¿En medio de una persecución? No sabré cuales son las leyes básicas en los manuales de cómo ser un criminal en diez sencillos pasos y no ir a prisión, pero estoy segura de que eso no aparece; seguro te persiguen todos los días- afirmé aún riendo no era para nada difícil imaginar a mi acompañante siendo perseguido por policías cada vez que soplaba el viento, aunque no creía que fuera algo malo, Luciano parecía más el tipo que disfruta viéndose peligroso aunque no lo fuera realmente o al menos eso era lo que gritaba mi instinto con cada fibra de mi ser. 

-No soy tan malo, soy casi un boy scout – afirmó viéndome con falso aire de solemnidad, me hizo reírme – pero ya hablando en serio, un par de persecuciones policíacas es parte de la vida- se llevo una banderilla a la boca mordiéndola mientras me tendía la otra con los ojos entrecerrados y una clara expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. 

-Mientras no te atrapen- dije aceptando el bocadillo que me tendían, riendo internamente por toda la desvergüenza que mostraba con tanta facilidad. 

-Oh vamos no dejaría que te atraparan- dijo dedicándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-Es bueno saberlo- dije sonriendo- nunca había hecho nada como eso.

-Con razón te dedicas a acosarme – dijo ganándose un suave golpe en la cabeza de mi parte, regalándome esa sonrisa suya que debía poner a sus pies a cualquiera, cualquiera menos a mí a quien su arrogancia no impresionaba, aunque no podía negar que con todo y bromas tontas, él era divertido – ¿Sabes que acosadora? Nos llevaremos bien. 

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a volver a salir contigo después de que me secuestraste del instituto y luego me metiste en una persecución, pandillero? 

-Porque tu vida es aburrida – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras se recostaba en la grama – ¿Naciste en nueva york? – preguntó luego de unos instantes de silencio como quien no quiere la cosa y yo sonreí con suficiencia porque de alguna forma extraña estaba intentando sacarme conversación. 

-Que idiota, habla el que se dedica a secuestras adolescentes por la mañana, seguro te diviertes tanto solo con tu manada de gatos – dije imaginándolo como una de esas abuelitas solitarias que vivían rodeadas de gatos, me fulminó con la mirada y antes de que abriera la boca para decir nada, yo reí antes de contestar de nuevo-No, de hecho nací en un pueblito cerca de la frontera con Canadá, viví haya un tiempo, hasta los 7 o 8 años – expliqué con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo termina una niña de un pueblito en la gran manzana? – pregunto recostándose sobre su espalda, hasta entonces había tenido el cuerpo ladeado, mirándome, ahora sus brazos reposaban cómodamente bajo su cabeza mientras sus ojos me veían interesados 

-Suerte supongo. Cuando tenía siete años, el negocio de mi papá empezó a ir mal hasta que finalmente quebró. Estuvimos de ciudad en ciudad después de eso hasta que finalmente nos quedamos a vivir con mi abuela en Chicago algunos años hasta que mi mamá quedó embarazada de mi hermano y nos mudamos de nuevo. Hace 3 años mis padres decidieron probar suerte aquí. Mi madre consiguió trabajo en una agencia de viajes y mi papá comenzó poco a poco con su negocio otra vez ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba mi escuela? 

-Es el instituto más cercano a tu casa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras regresaba la vista hacia el despejado cielo de aquel frío día de enero, ignorando la humedad en mi espalda a causa de la poca nieve que cubría el lugar – te llevé ahí después de que te golpeaste la cabeza en el callejón – dijo antes de callarse abruptamente mordiéndose los labios como si aquello se le hubiera escapado sin su consentimiento. 

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, me recosté en la grama junto a él viendo el cielo y las nubes pasando hasta que sentí un peso extra sobre mi y la cara de Luciano quedo a un palmo de la mía, automáticamente mis ojos bajaron a sus labios, comenzando a preguntarme de donde había salido aquel chico que había ocupado mis pensamientos desde hace poco más de un mes.   
-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esa noche? – susurré con nuestras narices rozándose otra vez, el efecto de mis palabras en él fue inmediato, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, de nuevo como si yo fuera brazas hirviendo que lo quemaban, los ojos brillantes de furia 

-No te importa – espetó cortante, lo miré con el seño fruncido, sorprendida por la inesperada frialdad que había en sus palabras ¿Por qué parecía tan incapaz de decirme lo que necesitaba saber? Había soltado pedazos de información y sin embargo aún era tan poco, sabía que existía una razón por la cual era tan difícil recordar, sabía que tenía que ver algo con él, la pregunta que necesitaba con urgencia una respuesta era ¿Por qué no me lo decía? Me abracé a mí misma, desviando la mirada, molesta por sus negativas, lo vi levantarse por el rabillo del ojo y tenderme la mano, giré levemente el rostro para mirarlo y ver que su mirada había dejado de ser fría como el hielo -deja de preguntar tanto y sólo disfruta el momento – dijo con suavidad mientras yo aceptaba la mano que me ofrecía tomándolo como un gesto de disculpa 

-Me molesta que yo estuve hablándote de mí y tú no me dices nada, prometiste que me dirías lo que quería saber – le recriminé, ahora estaba evaluando nuestra conversación anterior, me había dejado llevar dándole información personal a un completo desconocido de una forma completamente estúpida y sin embargo seguía sin considerar que el chico frente a mí con sus facciones rudas y sus ojos ahora gélidos que rondaría los diecinueve representara un peligro.

-Yo no te obligué a contarme nada- dijo con seriedad y yo suspiré sabiendo que al menos en aquello tenía razón – deja de preocuparte por lo que paso esa noche, confórmate con saber que ninguno de esos tipos volverá a molestarte, ni a ti ni a nadie – dijo con la voz más fría que le había notado hasta el momento, un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda por lo irrevocable que había sonado aquello como de que algo malo había pasado, sin embargo no dije nada, la sensación de que ya había hablado lo suficiente además de haber matado el ambiente eran suficientes como para no desear insistir con el tema - vamos te llevaré a casa – dijo suspirando después de que los minutos transcurrieron presa de aquel silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre nosotros, bien hecho Emma, lo arruinaste. 

-¿Tan pronto?-dije con obvia decepción, sentí el calor subirme por las mejillas cuando me di cuenta del pequeño desliz que había escapado por mi boca, que vergüenza, eso había sonado como si anhelara la compañía del castaño, nada más lejos de la realidad, casi rumié enfurecida la cantidad de bromas que me esperaban a causa de aquel inocente comentario, pero para mi sorpresa no hizo ninguna de estas apareció nunca, Luciano no hizo o dijo nada aparte de regalarme una pequeña casi invisible y tímida sonrisa, que resultaba desconcertante después de la variedad de expresiones que me había mostrado, eran diversas pero ninguna estaba ni de cerca asociada con la timidez. 

Me tendió el casco mientras subíamos a la moto, sin embargo lo rechacé, le había agarrado el gusto a la sensación del viento azotándome el rostro y jugando con mi cabello, llegamos en tiempo record a mi casa, antes de entrar rebusqué en mi mochila hasta encontrar un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo. Le tendí el papel cuando terminé de escribir, el ojimiel me miró confundido 

-¿Qué es esto? 

-Mi número de teléfono, todavía me debes mis respuestas y no creas que me volveré asidua a escaparme de clases. 

-Eso lo veremos, Ciao bella- dijo en italiano esa última frase acercándose tanto que nuevamente nuestros ojos estaban a un palmo de distancia y aún con el cascos sobre su cabeza cubriendo sus labios, ojos descubiertos con el visor arriba, podía notar como el vaho de nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaba, su acento perfecto y aquella voz aterciopelada dejándome con las piernas temblando muy a mi pesar, aunque eso él jamás lo sabría, sería mi pequeño secreto.

Me recordé a mi misma que se trataba del idiota engreído que disfrutaba molestándome; sin embargo me quedé parada en el porche de la casa mirando la moto desaparecer. Subí a mi habitación después de aquello, sabía que no había nadie en casa, mi madre llegaría dentro de un par de semanas. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto lanzando descuidadamente mi mochila en una silla mientras me quitaba el abrigo, me acerqué a la cama notando un papel doblado sobre la colcha morado oscuro, la levanté con tranquilidad, notando que la tinta parecía corrida, como si la hubieran escrito con muchas prisas. 

“Aléjate de él, es tu única advertencia antes de que sea demasiado tarde para ti… los siete” 

La sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe de mi rostro, ¿Que era aquello? ¿Quiénes eran los siete? Sintiendo una oleada de incertidumbre, la nota debía referirse a Luciano, la indirecta que me lanzó dos semanas antes regreso a mi memoria golpeándome con fuerza, me dijo que me alejara, que no me iba a gustar lo que me iba a encontrar ¿Era a eso a lo que se refería? ¿Qué acercarme a él era peligroso? Estaba confundida y algo intimidada con aquello pero completamente segura de que ahora más que nunca tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando, después de todo sentía que de alguna manera, era demasiado tarde para simplemente dar la vuelta y olvidar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado queridos mios dejen sus reviews y likes y lo que deseen es asombroso cuando nos dejan saber que la historia les gusta, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos. 
> 
> Vee


	6. Cuando un extraño llama

Los días pasaron con aparente normalidad, disfrutaba de recibir uno que otro mensaje de Luciano entre clases, mas de una vez me había descubierto ideando afiladas respuestas para dejar sin palabras al castaño en medio de las clases a las que debía estar prestando supuesta atención. Era un hobby que se había vuelto inmensamente divertido con una rapidez casi absurda. Sin embargo el ojimiel se las había ingeniado para evitar mis constantes preguntas, provocando mi obvia frustración por la falta de resultados. Exactamente tres días después de la escapada a Central Park estaba caminando hacía mi casillero para tomar los libros de la siguiente clase, al abrirlo un amarillento pedazo de papel cayó hacia el suelo, la misma letra presurosa de la otra vez me devolvió la mirada.

 

“te lo advertimos ahora que comience el juego… los siete”

 

Comencé a sudar frío, mientras sentía como el color se me iba del rostro. Aquello de ser una broma, era de pésimo gusto; casi en automático mi cerebro comenzó a evaluar las posibilidades, pasando por que alguien pudo entrar sin ninguna dificultad al instituto y dejarme aquella nota, hasta la posibilidad de que alguno de los chicos del propio instituto haya colado la nota por las rejillas de mi casillero. No podía negar que todo aquello me daba un mal presentimiento, lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirme amenazada. Aspiré profundo antes de tomar los libros que necesitaba y dirigirme a mi próxima clase con la nota arrugada en la mano.

 

Salí caminando con velocidad hacia la salida del instituto apenas sonó la campana que marcaba el final del día, atravesé las puertas celular en mano completamente dispuesta a llamar a Luciano y exigir respuestas a todo lo que estaba pasando cuando un destello verde y negro llamó mi atención. Giré el rostro para ver en medio del estacionamiento al castaño apoyado contra su llamativa motocicleta y un claro gesto de impaciencia en el rostro, mientras atraía las miradas de toda la población estudiantil que pasaba por ahí en aquel momento. A veces olvidaba lo increíblemente atractivo que era y las miradas que atraía a causa de ello, Luciano era el tipo de persona que cuando entra en un lugar, todos se giran a mirarlo.

 

-Tardaste- dijo al verme llegar frente a él, el alivio que sentí al verlo estar ahí desapareció opacado por el nerviosismo que me invadía al pensar en aquellas misteriosas notas que estaba segura tenían que ver con el castaño. 

 

-¿Quién eres?- solté con impaciencia, esto había llegado demasiado lejos, podía seguir jugando nuestro juego del gato y el ratón persiguiendo respuestas sobre la razón de mi amnesia durante mucho tiempo, pero esto era algo completamente diferente, era algo que me daba muy mala espina.

 

-¿Qué quien soy? ¿Es una nueva lista de preguntas Emma? – preguntó alzando una ceja con extrañeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 

-No – dije adoptando la misma postura que él – sólo quiero saber en qué me estoy metiendo contigo. 

 

-No se dé que hablas – dijo haciéndose el desentendido, girando el rostro para evitar mi insistente mirada.

 

-¿No? ¿Entonces qué es esto?- pregunté con ironía, alzando una ceja en su dirección mientras le extendía la nota que había encontrado aquella mañana en el casillero- recibí otra así hace días, diciendo que debía alejarme de ti ¿Quiénes son los siete? ¿Una banda de delincuentes? ¿Estás metido en cosas de esas?

 

-Algo así, no te preocupes por ellos – dijo restándole importancia mientras se guardaba la nota en el bolsillo – y antes de que te hagas ideas raras de esas que te salen con tanta naturalidad, no estoy en nada peligroso.

 

-Claro, no debo preocuparme cuando me mandan notas amenazantes a mi casa y a mi escuela, suena tan lógico – dije con sarcasmo – ¿Qué quieren contigo? ¿Les debes dinero?

 

-No- negó con firmeza antes de suspirar y mirarme a los ojos - escucha, estás conmigo y mientras lo estés no va a pasarte nada.

 

-Eso sonó como una línea de una cursi película romántica – dije sonriendo levemente, los problemas parecían alejarse cuando él estaba cerca, a veces me preguntaba porque sentía aquella sensación de seguridad a su alrededor cuando pocas personas que vieran al castaño a primera vista pensarían eso de él.

 

-Deja de imaginarnos como una pareja de película, tus empalagosos pensamientos me aturden – dijo recuperando su típica sonrisa torcida acercándose a mi.

 

-Deja de intentarlo, ni en tus mejores sueños seremos pareja -dije riendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo juguetona- ¿Me llevas a casa? – pregunté deseando aprovechar el transporte gratis.

 

-Me dejaras pasar digamos… ¿A tu habitación? – dijo levantando las cejas mientras se mordía el labio buscando poner una expresión seductora a la que me había acostumbrado tanto que era prácticamente inmune a aquella faceta de él.

 

-Por supuesto que no – dije tajante aunque sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. 

 

-Oh vamos, podríamos hacer cositas divertidas-susurró con la boca pegada en mi oído haciéndome estremecer, sus manos engarzadas a mi cintura. 

 

-Suena divertido - dije sonriendo entornando los ojos como si considerara su propuesta- podrías llevarme y nos pondríamos cómodos, mis padres no están en casa- dije bajito como si le estuviera contando un gran secreto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al pensar que estaba aceptando su invitación – pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer – dije riéndome a carcajadas al ver su expresión engañada.

 

-Eso fue demasiado bajo – dijo fingiendo estar molesto mientras la encendía la moto y yo subía a su espalda y enredaba los brazos en su cintura - debería dejarte aquí abandonada pero como soy una asombrosa persona te perdonaré eso y te llevare a casa.

 

-Eres imposible – dije sin poder contener la risa.

 

Me dejó en la puerta de la casa, me giré dispuesta a invitarlo a pasar y de paso a almorzar completamente preparada para su horda de infaltables comentarios, pero aceleró a toda velocidad apenas puse los pies sobre el asfalto, extrañada por aquella rápida huida me di la vuelta entrando al a casa, mientras dejaba mis cosas en la habitación la pantalla de mi móvil se iluminó con un mensaje del castaño “lo siento tenía que resolver algo, te veo luego Att: Luc”

 

Después de eso, cambié la ropa con la que había salido por una más cómoda aprovechando la calefacción encendida para pasearme por la casa descalza con un suéter ligero y unos shorts, me dirigí a la cocina con mi estómago protestando por comida, bajé las escaleras teniendo en mente utilizar el pollo teriyaki que había sobrado de la cena de la noche anterior para preparar unos wraps, caminé hasta la alacena dispuesta a sacar las tortillas. Al abrir la puerta un grito de horror se quedó atrapado a medio camino en mi garganta, salté hacia atrás mientras azotaba la puerta para cerrarla, intentando poner distancia entre lo que mis ojos veían y yo.

 

Centenares de insectos se habían adueñado de la alacena cubriendo lo que antes había sido comida con una mancha negra y viscosa donde lo único que se podían distinguir era un centenar de antenas y desagradables patas. Sentía el estómago revuelto, mientras veía con el horror tatuado en la cara como de la rendija que había en la puerta comenzaban a salir más de aquellos insectos; reprimiendo el asco caminé lo más rápido que pude por la cocina abriendo y cerrando estantes buscando el insecticida, de lo que fuera que me ayudara contra aquella masa llena de patas que salían de la rendija de la puerta. Chillé sin poder contenerme al ver como de cada puerta que abría mas de aquellas cosas salían disparadas en todas direcciones, parecía que cada cosa comestible de la casa hubiera sido invadida por aquella plaga, sentía acido subiendo por la garganta, provocándome arcadas. Vi manchas negras por las paredes y mis piernas parecieron hechas de gelatina, repentinamente me sentí mareada. Arañas. Me mordí la lengua negándome a gritar.

 

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? el blanco mármol de la cocina se estaba convirtiendo en una mancha negra de cucarachas, chiripas, gusanos y arañas que parecían acercase cada vez más a mí. La comida en la alacena y la nevera estaba completamente cubierta de insectos, subí la vista el techo para ver como las arañas caminaban también por la superficie, una de ellas cayó a mis pies, avanzando hacia mí. Salí corriendo hacia la sala sintiendo la sensación de mareo aumentar, sin embargo cuando me giré y vi como decenas de enormes tarántulas negras se acercaban por el piso y las paredes supe que no tenía donde huir. Me temblaban las piernas mientras las veía acortar la distancia que había entre nosotros.

 

“Te lo advertimos” escuché una voz burlona en medio de la sala, giré sobre mi misma mirando desesperada a todas partes intentando encontrar al dueño de aquella voz “Ahí no estoy jajaja” escuché de nuevo, aquella risa me produjo escalofríos 

 

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?- seguí mirando a todos lados, intentando encontrar a alguien inútilmente. 

 

“Tic tac, creo que se están acercando” giré la cabeza hacia la cocina, observando cómo aquella persona tenía razón y la distancia era ínfima, grandes, peludas, amenazantes y asquerosas arañas, un desagradable escalofrió me recorrió la columna “¿Por qué esa cara, linda? ¿Mis amiguitos no te agradan?”

 

-¡Para, detén esto!- le grité con furia a quien quiera que me estuviera hablando, traté de correr hacia la puerta que daba a la calle encontrándome con que no era capaz de moverme, mi cuerpo parecía congelado en el lugar donde estaba parada “Encuéntrame si puedes”

 

En un último intento de encontrarlo volteé hacía las escaleras encontrándome con un hombre que no había notado antes apoyado contra la baranda, vestía de negro con una camisa blanca con el cuello manchado de algo que parecía salsa, bajito y calvo, me sonreía maliciosamente desde su posición mostrándome una sonrisa de afilados dientes blancos tenebrosamente parecidos a colmillos que eran perfectamente visibles a pesar de la distancia. El movimiento a mis pies me hizo mirar al suelo para descubrir a una inmensa araña a mis pies, ahogué el grito que quería salir de mi boca y la pateé con todas mis fuerzas

 

-Puedes moverte- murmuró con incredulidad- ¿Por qué puedes moverte?

 

-¡Detenlas!- grité desesperada, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, seguían acercándose, quería que pararan, no le presté atención a sus palabras, no me importaban sólo quería que aquella pesadilla terminara - ¡Detenlas maldita sea!

 

-No, te lo advertimos y nos ignoraste – dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sin dejar en ningún momento aquella sonrisa siniestra. 

 

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

 

-Realmente no sabes nada – dijo negando la cabeza como si estuviera decepcionado.

 

-¿De qué hablas, que debo saber?- sentí algo caminando por mi pierna, no quería bajar la vista, el estómago me dio un vuelco mientras temblaba con más fuerza estaba a punto de vomitar - ¡No te he hecho nada, déjame en paz!- le espeté intentando correr lejos de allí, pero resultaba inútil las piernas me habían dejado de responder - ¿Qué me hiciste?

 

-Pobre niña ingenua, no sabes en lo que te metiste y ahora no puedes escapar por mucho que lo intentes - río maniáticamente, y yo sentía miles de patas subiendo por mis piernas desnudas, me negaba a bajar la vista, sabía que no resistiría una de mis peores pesadillas hecha realidad frente a mis ojos.

 

-¡Te dije que me soltaras! – grité logrando moverme de repente, logrando correr lejos de las arañas, sacudiéndome la veintena de bichos negros que habían estado subiendo por mis piernas hasta el momento.

 

-Ups, parece que tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión- dijo con la furia brillándole en los ojos, en un segundo estaba en frente de mi acorralándome contra el marco de la pared de la sala ¿En qué momento se había movido? Había sido incapaz de registrar el movimiento era como si se hubiera movido a la velocidad de la luz - ten algo muy presente, pequeña - siguió mientras se cernía mas sobre mi mientras hablaba mostrándome en primer plano aquellos dientes puntiagudos como los colmillos de un tiburón que le deformaban la sonrisa -cuando menos lo pienses, cuando menos te lo esperes- susurró mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en mi cabello, acercando mi rostro al suyo mientras el nauseabundo olor a comida de su aliento me golpeaba - voy a encontrarte y voy a matarte. No tendrás a donde correr pequeña Emma, no habrá ningún lugar donde esconderse y pronto, estarás muerta. 

 

Luego todo desapareció incluyéndolo a él. Dejando detrás únicamente el eco de su risa y de su tétrica promesa que se mezclaba con un intenso olor a azufre; mis piernas cedieron dejándome arrodillada sobre el suelo de madera envolviéndome a mi misma con los brazos mientras mi cuerpo convulsionaba en intensos espasmos mientras trataba inútilmente de reprimir las arcadas y las lágrimas que me quemaban el rostro, aún sentía las patas de las arañas caminar por mis piernas, como un fantasma de que lo que acaba de pasar había sido real y no una pesadilla como quería creer. En medio de aquella bruma de miedo y horror que me invadía escuché el débil sonido de la puerta de la calle abriéndose de golpe, subí levemente la cabeza para ver una figura castaña que se veía desdibujada por mis ojos empañados… Luciano.


	7. Respuestas Amargas

Luciano

 

Esa niña sería mi perdición, maldito calor que me envolvía cuando estaba cerca de ella. La esperé fuera de la escuela, estaba preocupada y no necesitaba verla para estar seguro de ello, lo sentía. Regresó con sus preguntas apenas me vio delante de su instituto, esta vez con una mil veces más complicada que todas las anteriores ¿Qué quien era? Por el bien de Emma esa era una cuestión que no debía plantearse ni resolver. Estaba en una situación malditamente contradictoria, me debatía entre abrazarla y ahorcarla por ser tan insistente. No pensaba contestarle aquella jodida pregunta, no podía confiar en ella. A pesar de ello no pude evitar el ramalazo de ira que me recorrió al leer la nota, más aún al enterarme de que ese grupo de bastardos enfermos se había metido en su casa, esto era peligroso ¿Qué querían los siete con Emma?

 

Intenté tranquilizarla, a pesar del sarcasmo y de su expresión supuestamente imperturbable podía notar que estaba más asustada de lo que nunca estaría dispuesta a admitir. Las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado para algo que había iniciado como un entretenimiento para pasar el rato molestándola para disfrutar de sus reacciones y de sus respuestas afiladas a cada uno de mis intentos de coqueteo, era entretenido ver como a diferencia de las demás no caía ante mí con algo de seducción, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado si aquellas sanguijuelas entraban en la ecuación, ahora tendría que protegerla; maldita sea sabía que esta chiquilla me traería problemas desde que fui incapaz de alejarla en el café.

 

La llevé hasta su casa, mientras me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos, saliendo a toda velocidad hacia mi departamento, dejándola parada en la puerta con una clara expresión de extrañeza; un par de minutos después le pasé un mensaje disculpándome por ello ¡Yo! ¡Disculpándome! Bufé molesto conmigo mismo, me estaba ablandando. Le marqué a mi hermano apenas crucé la puerta del departamento, necesitaba reunirme con él; para cuando llegó, abriendo la puerta de golpe con una clara mirada preocupada en el rostro me encontró en el sofá con una cerveza y un cigarrillo a medio consumir.

 

-¿Por qué sonabas tan urgente?- preguntó sin rodeos mientras cerraba la puerta tras su espalda.

 

-Necesito que busques el agujero donde se esconden los siete – dije volteando a mirarlo en los ojos, molesto al recordar a los imbéciles que pensaban que podían meterse conmigo.

 

-¿Y eso?- preguntó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, eso alteraba nuestros planes lo sabía pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que usaran a Emma como un intento estúpido de llegar a mí.

 

-Tengo que ir a dejarles un par de cosas claras – respondí cruzándome de brazos mientras recostaba la cabeza en el brazo del sofá.

 

-¿Qué cosas? – Preguntó con cautela mientras se acercaba a mi – Luciano no puedes sólo aparecer y darle una paliza a los siete si es lo que estas pensando, teníamos un plan.

 

-Ya deja de preguntar tanto y haz lo que te digo – dije mirándolo con el seño fruncido – yo sé lo que hago.

 

-Que carácter, vas a ser un viejo amargado – comentó con una sonrisa divertida que sólo logró molestarme.

 

-Largó – le gruñí fulminándolo con la mirada.

 

-¡Ves! Necesitas una novia o morirás de una úlcera a los 30 ¿Qué tal la chica del otro día? Se veía agradable- comentó con aire inocente, me levanté del sofá de golpe quedando justo frente a él con nuestras caras a un palmo de distancia.

 

-No la menciones otra vez- murmuré mandándole mi mejor mirada envenenada, debía aprender a cerrar la boca- ella no es nadie, ya te lo dije – sentencié. 

 

-Vaya, para no ser nadie se te ve bastante afectado – dijo con esa sonrisita suya de sabelotodo que tanto me desesperaba.

 

-Jódete, largo- dije dándole la espalda cruzándome de brazos sin querer seguir escuchando sus deducciones, idiota.

 

-Ya, ya como quieras – dijo con voz conciliadora mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse dirigiéndose a la puerta y luego a la misma cerrarse cuando salió del departamento, me dejé caer en el sofá dándole un trago a la cerveza olvidada y ya medio caliente, sería mi hermano y todo pero cuando se lo proponía era un verdadero imbécil.

 

Intenté pasar el resto del día en mi departamento entre cervezas, cigarrillos y la cutre televisión de porquería en la cual no pasaban nada interesante y lo interesante era repetido; sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento que no me dejaba del todo tranquilo, una desagradable sensación de que algo estaba pasando, la imagen de Emma con los ojos asustados a causa de los malditos jueguitos de los siete se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente dejándome un mal sabor en la boca del estómago.

 

Harto de la sensación, salí de mi departamento rumbo a la casa de la pelinegra, era estúpido estar preocupado de esta manera, bien, sólo sería una visita rápida, revisaría que estuviera bien y regresaría sin que ella se diera cuenta de que estuve ahí. Aparecí justo frente a su casa, subí las escaleras del porche, escuchando voces detrás de la puerta; había algo que no me gustaba; un grito me alertó lo suficiente como para olvidarme de las sutilezas y abrir la puerta de una patada, encontrándome con la pelinegra arrodillada en el piso temblando con fuerza mientras me miraba con los ojos empañados de lágrimas que se negaban a salir, el intenso aroma a azufre me golpeó como un puñetazo mientras entraba a la casa más rápido y preocupado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir ¿Qué coño había pasado para dejar a Emma en aquel estado?

 

Estuve a punto de arrodillarme a su lado cuando un torbellino de rizos despeinados me azotó el rostro y unos delgados brazos me rodeaban los hombros con fuerza, la cabeza de Emma impactó contra mi pecho que ahogaba sus sollozos contenidos, enredé los brazos en la pequeña cintura atrayéndola hacia mi dejándonos lo mas pegados posible mientras notaba lo fría y pálida que estaba, parecía al borde de un desmayo mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mí, aún sin poder controlar los temblores que le azotaban el cuerpo. Mi cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, el hedor a azufré que nos rodeaba me daba una clara idea de quién le había hecho una visita pero ¿realmente habían sido capaces? 

 

-Que recibimiento, ¿Pensaste en mi oferta de hacer cosas divertidas?- dije únicamente buscando relajarla un poco, sentía lágrimas calientes mojando la tela de la camisa gris oscuro.

 

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con la voz ahogada, fruncí el seño automáticamente, joder, callada se veía más bonita ¿porque parecía incapaz de preguntarme alguna pendejada normal como mi comida favorita o algo por el estilo? Pero no, tenía que llegar siempre con sus jodidas preguntas complejas que no podía ni quería responderle - ¿Quiénes son Luciano? ¿Qué quieren conmigo?

 

-¿De qué hablas Emma? ¿Qué paso? – pregunté tensándome al instante, joder, eso confirmaba mis sospechas, tenía que saber que le habían hecho a la pelinegra, con eso decidiría que tanto haría sufrir a los malditos por meterse donde no debían; intenté apartarla para llevarla a la sala pero parecía negada a soltar su agarré sobre mí, aún completamente aterrada, como pude nos llevé a la sala y la senté en el sofá arrodillándome frente a ella con las manos en sus piernas para tranquilizarla- ¿Qué paso aquí, Em? – le pregunté con suavidad.

 

-Yo entré a la casa después de que me dejaste aquí – comenzó a hablar sin mirarme, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared – había alguien aquí, un hombre y había… - murmuró cada vez más bajo mientras comenzaba a temblar de nuevo con el simple recuerdo – insectos por todas partes y arañas, muchas arañas, se acercaban, me rodeaban, estaban en todas partes y él estaba ahí, riéndose, estaban en todas partes, salían de todos lados, se me subían por las piernas y yo no podía moverme, quería correr y no podía moverme y él estaba ahí hablando y diciéndome cosas, las sentía treparme por el cuerpo – vi como las lágrimas que había estado intentando retener desde que se había sentado en el sofá comenzaban a bañarle las mejillas mientras sollozaba quedamente.

 

-Ssshhh, tranquila – susurré acariciándole la mejilla - ¿Cómo era Em?

 

-Era… bajito, calvo – dijo sin mirarme todavía con la vista perdida y los ojos turbios- tenía los dientes extraños, puntiagudos, como colmillos. Me dijo, me dijo tantas cosas – murmuró mas para sí misma que para mí – dijo que no le había hecho caso a las notas, que estaba metida en algo de lo que no podría escapar, dijo que… dijo que me encontraría y me mataría – dijo bajando la cabeza, el pelo cayéndole sobre el rostro mientras temblaba.

 

-Escúchame- le pedí mientras me sentaba a su lado y ella se apegaba a mí como reflejo, recostando la cabeza en mi pecho- nadie va a hacerte daño.

 

-¿Quién eres Luciano?- susurró con los ojos cerrados, se mordió el labio mientras parecía meditar mejor esa pregunta - no… ¿Qué eres?

 

-¿Qué, que soy? ¿Que pregunta es esa?- pregunté con un falso aire divertido ante aquello, no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación.

 

-¡¿Qué eres?!- gritó separándose de mí con brusquedad mientras se levantaba colocándose frente a mí, ignoré la sensación de vacío al no tenerla entre mis brazos, no me iba a gustar el desenlace de esto, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento, me sentí extrañamente culpable por ser el causante de aquello, esto nunca fue parte del plan - ¡Esto no es normal! – Me gritó desesperada - ¡Nada de lo que está pasando es normal! ¡Tú no eres normal! ¡La gente normal me creería loca por lo que te acabo de contar! – se quedó parada en el medio de la sala con la respiración agitada mirándome con fiereza, parecía estar evaluando todo lo que acababa de pasar, intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica para ello – tu sabes quienes son – murmuró - ¡¿Qué tienes tú que ver con ellos?! ¡¿Qué quieren de mí?! ¡Contesta! – exigió impaciente. 

 

-Maldita sea Emma deja de querer saber todas las respuestas – dije sin saber que responder a nada de eso, maldiciendo internamente lo inteligente que era, sabía que no podría inventar ninguna excusa tonta que ella encontrara medianamente creíble, maldije que fuera diferente, que mi voz no la idiotizara para poder manipularla y convencerla de lo que quería, maldije no ser capaz de manipular su memoria para hacerla olvidar lo que acababa de pasar y que siguiera en la ignorancia y sobretodo maldije el no saber qué hacer. 

 

-¡No! ¡Yo tengo derecho a saberlo! ¡Es mi maldita vida lo que esta en juego y ni siquiera se que son esas cosas! ¡No se que eres tú!- gritó fuera de si.

 

Su respiración era errática, parecía completamente desbordada por lo que estaba pasando, en cualquier otro momento lo hubiera encontrado fascinante; la tranquila y calmada Emma que era adicta a tener el control de todo perdiendo los papeles de aquella manera, olvidando la fría y analítica lógica para convertirse en un torbellino de emociones descontroladas no era algo que se viera todos los días. 

Puse las manos en sus mejillas y la atraje hacia mí, buscando calmarla un instante, lo suficiente como para que me dejara explicarle o al menos intentarlo, me sorprendí al notar que parecía haber funcionado y que se había quedado callada, expectante.

 

-Si es tu vida, pero no voy a dejar que te hagan daño, voy a protegerte – le aseguré ignorando lo cursi y empalagoso que había sonado eso, era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar; tampoco pensaba detenerme a pensar en porque sentía esa necesidad de mantenerla a salvo cuando la solución más obvia a todo era que me diera la vuelta y cruzara esa puerta para salir de su vida para siempre. Era lo más sensato pero no quería hacerlo.

 

-¿Cómo? ¡No son humanos Luciano! – exclamó revolviéndose en mi agarre que se mantenía firme. 

 

-Yo tampoco lo soy- respondí y su reacción fue inmediata, estaba tensa entre mis brazos, me miraba con los ojos desorbitados e impresionados, vi la confusión reflejada en los ojos color chocolate, una parte de ella gritándole que lo que estaba escuchando era completamente imposible y que probablemente se había vuelto loca, la otra evaluando las posibilidades de que aquello fuera cierto; sin embargo contrario a lo que esperé que pasara, no percibí que tuviera intenciones de alejarse.

 

\- ¿No me tienes miedo?- pregunté con suavidad, no la hubiera culpado de tenerlo era demasiada información para que asimilara, demasiado que aceptar y digerir; todos sus sentidos debían ordenarle que se alejara de mi, de todo lo que ni conocía ni era capaz de comprender 

 

-No- dijo firme, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, decir que estaba impresionado era poco, la sentí relajarse poco a poco entre mis brazos – esto es una locura – murmuró suavemente – pero te creo, yo… tú me salvaste, no creo que vayas a hacerme daño…. Luciano ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? Confía en mí.

 

Se quedó mirándome con la suplica brillándole en los ojos, quería entender y estaba dispuesta a escucharme para ello, maldita sea. No estaba preparado para nada de eso, casi llegué a desear que me hubiera echado a patadas de su casa y no hubiera querido volver a verme la cara pero ahí estaba, suplicándome una confianza que no podía darle de manera expectante.

 

-Joder Emma, no puedo. Maldición ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar un momento y conformarte con que voy a protegerte? 

 

-Necesito saberlo ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? – preguntó mirándome herida, me sentí como un completo imbécil, ella confiaba en mi, confiaba en que no le haría daño y ahí estaba yo, negándole lo único que pedía. La vida era una mierda.

 

-Aún no – fue todo lo que me limité a decirle.

 

-¿Por qué? – preguntó de nuevo, acabando con mi paciencia.

 

-¡Basta! ¡Cállate, joder! ¡Deja de querer saberlo todo! – le grité exasperado por su constantes preguntas y mi incapacidad de darle lo que quería.

 

-¡No puedo dejar de querer saberlo! ¡Necesito saberlo! ¡Quiero saber en qué me estoy metiendo conmigo! ¡Te odio! – Espetó con rudeza empujándome lejos de ella - ¡yo confió en ti! ¡Eres un completo imbécil! – me veía con los ojos chispeantes de furia, no tenía nada de que rebatirle a eso.

 

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de preguntar! ¡No preguntes si no te va a gustar la respuesta! – grité perdiendo los pocos papeles que me quedaban, estaba cegado de furia quería disparar a donde más le dolería, donde esa inmensa confianza que depositaba en mi sin motivos desapareciera para no dejar rastro, quería lastimarla, necesitaba que se callara, que dejara de presionarme, no podía decirle.

 

\- ¿Por qué no puedes? ¡Dime porque!- exigió sin cambiar ni un momento su actitud, la fulminé con la mirada ¿Quería respuestas? Bien, las tendría.

 

-¡Porque tendría que matarte!- solté de golpe viendo como se quedaba tiesa, mirándome con expresión herida y los ojos desorbitados – igual que lo hice con esos malditos bastardos en el callejón.

 

-¿Q-qué? – balbuceó desconcertada, una ligera alarma atravesándole los ojos, retrocedió un paso, alejándose inconscientemente de mi. 

 

-¿Qué? ¿No es lo que querías oír? – Pregunté burlón – mala suerte niña, tienes lo que querías. Ahora aprende a vivir con ello – sentencié mirándola con frialdad mientras salía por la puerta sin voltearme a mirarla ni una vez, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber el daño que le había hecho.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que lo hayan disfrutado, es apenas el inicio y la historia se va volviendo mas adulta e intensa a medida que pasan los capítulos, dejen reviews con sus criticas sugerencias y lo que quieran comentar, hacen feliz a los escritores, son ecológicos y contribuyen con la salvación de los pandas! comenten! XD


End file.
